Tris and Tobias Through High School
by Divergentshadowhunter02
Summary: Tris' lack of love makes her strong, Tobias' abuse drives him to Manwhority. Tris stands up to him on the first day of school in front of the whole population. Tobias is intrested in this small tiny firecracker and follows her around for the whole day trying to learn more, unsuccessively. Yet they are paired for english, parents work together, neighbours and are interested... Fate?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I don't own divergent I w****ish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

Tris POV

I woke up at 6:30am in my new bed, in my new home, in a new neighbourhood, in a new city. Yep that's right a new CITY. My family and I moved from New York to Chicago because my dad got a huge promotion which tripled his monthly salary income in the government system. It's not like we need the money though because my mom is the boss of her family run store which is very popular in NYC and Canada. Since mom is the boss and married name is Natalie Prior it has now changed to Prior Perfection.

Anyway getting off topic, as I was saying I woke up at 6:30am by my annoying brother Caleb who I think has an alarm clock installed in his brain making him wake up at promptly 6:30. I on the other hand is half owl. That's right I HATE waking up early. If I were allowed to keep a knife by my bedside my brother would be already dead. But I have no choice but to wake up or try to since my new school is highly prestigious and costs a ton to go there, is very strict about punctuality or else you are given detention. I know right, it's like they are training us to be warriors ready for battle or something.

I dragged myself off of my bed and took a cold shower to wake me up and brushed my teeth before putting on a pair of dark navy blue jeans with a black crop top and a tank top underneath and a simple pair on chuck taylors. To be honest I have no idea how to apply makeup so I just put on mascara, blush and a light pink lipstick and made my way downstairs.

There I met Caleb dressed in blue literally his favourite colour because it is associated with being smart, yea right.

"Read that," he said with a mouthful of pancakes passing me a note.

_Dear Caleb and Beatrice,_

_I am so sorry we aren't there to see you of f on your first day of Faction High School. Your dad has a meeting with the mayor and I have to give some ideas to the designers for the new spring collection. I know you are both going to do well on your first day, Caleb stun them with your amazing thinking skills and Beatrice stun them with your sporting abilities. Your father and I went to that school and were both in Abnegation. I am not saying to choose Abnegation but choose which ever suit you best. Remember we love you both and have placed $3000 cash for each of you. Don't waste it because I am not sure when we will return home. Love you._

_Much love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Of course I am not surprised but I do appreciate them taking the time to write this note. Caleb and I ate finished our meal in comfortable silence and on our way out we grabbed $15 for lunch.  
"I 'm taking the Benz!" I shouted as I got into the gorgeous black beauty. "See you later George" I told the security as I drove out of the gate.

**A/N hey guys this is just an intro to the actual story and I absolutely promise Tomorrow I will be updating and the drama will begin. Thank all those who is reading this now and those who read my 1****st**** story which I will delete tomorrow. I hoped you all liked this first chapter and PLZ PLZ PLZ reveiw it would make me the happiest person alive. Thank you and see you tommorrow. And there will be very intense cursing in the following chapterS but no lemons absolutely none, even thought in a authour's note further along there will be none PROMISE **


	2. Chapter 2 Memorable meeting

Tris POV

As I entered the school anyone could tell that this was not an average American high school with colour crazy clothing (**A/N no mean to offend anyone but I don't live in America so I won't know what high school is like over there) **scattered around the compound. The school's students were separated into groups seemingly by colour, weird. The teens in blue were nose deep into some books, those in black and white were arguing over some issue, those in gray were looking drab and quiet, the ones in yellow and red looked high or drunk only singing weird horrible songs and finally those in black were loud, rowdy and seemed to be all athletic.

After scanning the school I made my way to the office which was fortunately located to the front of the building. A young woman with black hair and multiple piercings was seated behind the desk with a name tag which read Secretary Tori.

"Hi, I am new her. My name is Beatrice," I shuddered at my own name.

"Oh hi, I'm Tori I am a secretary but I am also your art teacher. Before I give you a schedule please fill out this form," she said politely and directed me towards a few seats. There I saw Caleb focusing on the quiz as if it is a test. Come on it can't be that hard I said as I start the quiz. **( A/N the italics are the questions and the bold underlined are her answers)**

_Q1-What do you want to be when you get older? _

_A1- _**A doctor who specialises in internal medicine.**

_Q2-What is your favourite pastime?_

**A2-Any sport**

_Q3-You see an elderly woman on the bus what do you do?_

**A3-I willingly give her my seat**

_Q4-A bully threatens to harm you. What do you do?_

**A4- I beat the crap out of them first**

_Q5-What is your favourite subject(s)? _

**_A5-_****All sciences and math **

_Q6-You see a homeless child staring at your food which is a peanut butter sandwich but you haven't eaten for the day. What do you do? _

**A6- I give her my sandwich and any water or juice as well as any money I have.**

I finished the test in maximum 10minutes. It was quite but then I looked across to Caleb and see him furiously erasing an answer. Ha he has the pride to call himself smart. I gave my answers up to Tori and she took a few minutes checking the answers until I saw Caleb give up his to other secretary she told him something and handed him a badge and his timetable. What's taking so long?! I wondered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No everything's fine it's just you got 3 results," She replied.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked impatient with the vague response.

"Faction High is divided into 5 factions the test tells us where you fit. Abnegation the selfless these are the students, who wear grey, manage and run activities and make up the senior council, Amity the peaceful these students wear red and yellow they form the choir and dance companies of the school, Candor these students wear black and white and are ALWAYS honest, they form the debate team of the school, Erudite are the ones who wear blue and are the nerds of the school most of them win scholarships for sciences and finally the Dauntless the brave they wear black form all the sport clubs including cheerleading; they are the loud and rowdy." She explained.

"Ok so which faction did I get?"

"You didn't get A faction you got 3 factions so you get to chose." She said." You got Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless."

"Dauntless ," I said simply.

"Ok good so here is your timetable," she said handing me a slip of paper" and your sports uniform."

I took both and mumbled thanks and made my way to locker D21. As I made my way down the hall I realised the lockers are characterised by you faction in alphabetical order. First Abnegation, then Amity ,Candor, Erudite and finally Dauntless at the end. I looked for locker 21 but all I saw was locker 20 then locker 22. Where the hell is locker 21? Wait. I looked at the two people, between lockers 20 and 22, who seem to be trying to have sex with their clothes on.

"You do know you know this a school not a bedroom and you need to be naked to have sex but if you can't control you hormones please do it in the bathroom. I don't want to see either of you naked." I said loud enough for the whole hallway to hear. The two horn dogs finally tore themselves off each other both sporting swollen lips.

The boy with blue eyes, spare upper lip and brown hair looked at me and nearly took my breath away he was so gorgeous but that thought was ruined by the first words out of his mouth.

"Gladly, but if you don't want to see either of us naked no reason to deprive everyone else of that honour." He said with a smirk.

"Oh please. I am pretty sure most if not all girls have seen your junk and don't want an encore Manwhore. And all guys have definitely seen your cakefaced partner over there naked and are never going to make that mistake again." I said calmly, " Now move because unlike you I have better things to do than spread or contract HIVs"

Both stared at me in shock and moved aside as I got my books and make my way to English with Mr. Max.

I sat in the middle of class patiently waiting for the teacher to arrive. All the other students talked among themselves in their various factions while I just sat there like a total ass.

"Are you suicidal?" I heard snapping out of my daydream.

"No, who are you and what are you talking about?" I asked the pretty brown skinned girl who sat next to me.

"My name is Christina and you, my friend, are the talk of the school because of that stunt you pulled in the hall with Four. The whole is talking about it." She said.

Oh the ass has a name. "Well the dickhead deserved it he and his cakefaced hoe. If they don't like it then they should just spread their AIDs somewhere else." I simply stated.

"I like you what is your name?" she asked.

"Tris" I said not wanting her to know my unfortunate real name.

We talked for the rest of the class until the teacher came and compared schedules finding out we had all the same classes except advanced sciences. Finally he came 20 minutes late so that only leaves 20 minutes to complete the class.

"Sorry for being late but we had an urgent staff meeting so we therefore only have enough time to introduce the new student and discuss the year's project." He said ad motioned towards me to stand.

"Um my name is Tris Prior," a few gasps," Yes I am the daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. I have an older brother Caleb who I am sure you all know. I am a swimmer, tennis player, a gymnast and play the piano as well as love to draw. I am in Dauntless though and most of you know of the incident which happened today in the hall," a laugh came from the back of the class and I turned to see a tall dark skinned boy laughing and clapping Four on his back who looks like he can kill be with his eyes," Anyway now you know that I don't take sh... I mean CRAP from anyone."

The rest of class went past slowly as Sir explained the project which was to get to know your partner really well then write a story where both of you are the protagonist including a presentation of how you all got to know each other.

"So the partners are on the board here so take a look just before bell rings."

Since I was so tiny I easily squeezed my way to the front and got a good look at the names.

_Christina and Will_

_Peter and Molly _

_Drew and Al_

_Uriah and Marlene_

_Zeke and Shauna_

_And the list goes on and on until I find my name at the end_

_Tris and Four_

And the bell rings for next class.

**A/N Hey guys that is the end for the second chapter but tomorrow I will be posting a LONG chapter I promise. For those who don't know I deleted my first story today and it was really hard for me but I really wanted to have a clean start again. I want o thank all those who transferred from my first story to this one and I want to thank Lilbebe13 for being the first reviewer it means so much you won't believe. So thanks and PLZ PLZ PLZ review Good night everyone**


	3. Chapter 3 Four

FOUR POV

"Ouch," I groaned as I struggled to get off the bed. I wobbled across the room to the floor-length mirror and turned to see the long thick whip lashes bestowed upon me by the man who calls himself my _father_. I winced as I cleaned my cuts, feeling the bacteria being burnt away from the deep wounds. The condition of my back has improved but it is obvious a full recovery is nowhere in the near future. I skipped a bath this morning not wanting my 15% of remaining skin on my back to be torn off by the fast flowing water. I wrapped my back and put on a loose black T-Shirt and a pair of old worn out jeans and a pair of sneakers and grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs.

As I reached the bottom stairs I was immediately hit by a strong wave of alcohol obviously caused by Marcus. I walked to the living room where I saw a drunken child abuser laying passed out on the couch his brown belt in his hands covered in rusted blood, my blood. I took all the empty alcohol bottles off the coffee table and the ground and threw them away. I also wiped the table and sprayed some air refresher to get rid of the pungent smell and took $20 from his wallet. I grabbed my car keys and made my way to school in my BMW.

"Hey Babe," an annoying voice called from across the car park. Margret or Maple whatever her name is. We started dating last term but I have never talked to her since then.

"Hey.." I called back as soon as she was close enough and wrapped my arm around her waist and has started talking. Up to now I still have no idea of who she is but I don't have to I am the king of the school, I have been with almost all the girls in my year and broke up with them in 5 days max. But don't get me wrong, I will admit I am a man whore but I have NEVER slept with anyone. Yep that's right Four is a virgin. It's not that I didn't want to I just that I couldn't risk having anyone know about my abuse.

As we walked to our lockers she is still talking about some new student who is a supposedly a fantastic gymnast and she is threatened that she would replace her as the cheer captain. Whatever. But for no reason she just talked me with a full on kiss and of course I don't Pull back in fact I deepen it. I will say she is a horrible kisser to sloppy and spitty not my taste.

"You do know you know this a school not a bedroom and you need to be naked to have sex but if you can't control you hormones please do it in the bathroom. I don't want to see either of you naked." I heard a voice say from behind me and we slowly detached ourselves from each other. I was momentarily shocked but quickly recovered. It wasn't everyday a person talks to me like that let alone a small girl like her.

"Gladly, but if you don't want to see either of us naked no reason to deprive everyone else of that honour." I said with my signature smirk looking directly into her beautiful blue grey eyes. Whoa where did beautiful come from. Four Eaton doesn't call anyone beautiful.

"Oh please. I am pretty sure most if not all girls have seen your junk and don't want an encore Manwhore. And all guys have definitely seen your cakefaced partner over there naked and are never going to make that mistake again." She said calmly, " Now move because unlike you I have better things to do than spread or contract HIVs" Whoa, this chick doesn't take shit from anyone. I don't say anything but move aside so she can get her books and watch her walk to class.

"Honey you aren't going to let her talk to us like that," I heard the same fake blond tell me in a "seductive' voice," but she does have a good idea you want to go the closet to finish what we started?" she said as she passed her hands along my chest.

"You can go, but I'm not," I said as I thought of the 2 reasons I am claustaphobic and obviously my back.

"but baby," she pleaded.

"You know what Marco," I said," we are over." I said.

"It's Molly!" she cried as she ran off in tears.

Sighing I turned around and put in my combination for locker 20 and grabbed my books for English class and as I walked to class I could see the whole hallway with their eyes on me because of what went down with the girl, Molly and I. But what the hell let them stare.

I entered the class and sat next to Zeke my closest friend but he doesn't know about the abuse.

"Man, it's about time you got put in your place and you dump that bitch. She was so annoying it was only_ "I miss Four sooo much he is like OMG my peanut to my butter. And is sooo hot he is probably like so good in bed and our kids are going to be like so gorg"_ he said in a high pitchy voice attempting to make me laugh but all the got was a smirk and a mental slap

"I know, so who is the Prior siblings, I bet the girl is so hot and will be drooling over me," I said patting my already huge ego.

"Calm down dude if you ego get any bigger there will be no more room in your house for anyone but yourself and about the Prior siblings the girl is in Dauntless and I think he boy is in Erudite. I am sure you already know the girl and she did anything but stroke your ego." He said smirking at me. The girl is in Dauntless but I never saw anyone wait...

"Is she the one who.."

"Yes Four that is her and it looks she has already made friends with our dear Christina so she will be sitting with us at lunch and she is locker 21 and you are locker 20 so you know what that means." He said. So shit me. I effed up my chances with her and I now have to deal with her for the rest of my high school life. Urgh.

Finally Mr. Max walked in class and being late because of some meeting whatever I don't pay attention until the girl had to introduce herself.

"Um my name is Tris Prior," a few gasps came from around the class," Yes I am the daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. I have an older brother Caleb who I am sure you all know. I am a swimmer, tennis player, a gymnast and play the piano as well as love to draw. I am in Dauntless though and most of you know of the incident which happened today in the hall," Zeke burst out laughing and began clapping me on the back while I glared at her attempting to kill her with my eyes " Anyway now you know that I don't take sh... I mean CRAP from anyone."

I stared at her for the rest of the class. Not in a stalkery way but in a fascinated way. She was strong and stubborn and confident and beautiful naturally unlike all the other airhead girls in dauntless who was weak and easy going and dependent. And I couldn't help but want to get to know her.

"hey, snap out of it go see who is your partner for English for the year," Zeke said.

Thankfully because of my height I saw over everyone and who was my partner you ask none other than Tris herself.

**A/N hey this was in Four POV and I am doo sorry for not updateing yesterday I was soo busy and was tired so today I will update twice today this is the first and I will update later and tomorrow as well . But I want to Thank all those who have reviewed and followed and faourited this story that mean soo much. So yea see you later and I don't owm divergent or the characters that right goes to Veronica Roth. So PLZ PLZ PLZ review thanks and don't forget feel free to criticize. See u later.**


	4. Chapter 4 conversations with Four

Tris POV

"Seems like destiny is trying to bring us together" I turned to see the biggest airhead smirking at me.

"I didn't know delusion is a side effect of HIV." I replied innocently.

"You have wounded me deeply." He said faking hurt.

"Oh please your ego is too thick to be penetrated." I replied smartly as I walked out of class.

"I have a feeling you don't like me," he said following.

"You do know that the whole point of me was to get away from you as I got to my locker and pulled out books for advanced chemistry." And no I don't like you very much. Especially since I never even talked to you before and I see you and your girlfriend kissing in front on my locker and then you have the dignity to talk back to me." I scoffed not waiting as he took out is books from the locker beside me.

"Fair enough and I broke up with Margret or Molly whatever her name is today." I rolled my eyes at this" But you don't know the first thing about me." He says as he ran up to meet me

"Is that so? I know that you are the pretty boy of the school, with the ego the size of Jupiter. You are never rejected and judging by your advanced Chem book and the other advanced text books you have in your locker you have the same classes as I do meaning you are crazy smart and you are also in Dauntless so you must have some athletic ability but behind those deep blue eyes are where your secrets and guilt lay. And behind that bad boy image is a softy." I said softly staring into his eyes to emphasis the point clearly shocking him.

"You my dear are very different from everyone else." He say after recovering.

"I know I am and I am not our dear or sweetheart or buttercup or any of that shit so cool yourself." I say entering the class with him hot on my tail.

Luckily class starts and he has no chance of saying anything to me. I try to focus on the lesson Mrs. Matthews is teaching but in my old school this lesson was already taught but I still take notes feeling the gaze from Four threatening to make a hole at the side of my face.

"Stop it." I hissed as soon as she turned around.

"Why? Am I annoying you?" he said with his infamous smirk

I ignore him and just pinched him on his leg feeling a tingling sensation in my stomach but let it past. He yelped as my nails dug into his skin through his jeans.

"Is there anything wrong Four?"Mrs. Matthews turned around to ask him.

"No miss my umm binder closed on my finger." He stuttered and I sniffled a laughed as he turned to glare at me but a small laugh escaped my lips.

"Is there anything funny um," she looked at the class list.

"Tris miss my name is Tris," I quickly said before he said my horrifying name out loud, I would have never lived that down." and no miss nothing is wrong I just thought of something my brother told me earlier."

"Ahh yes Caleb." She said. Great he is in her first class. _Fan-frickin'-tasic_, " He is an amazing student so far. I don't expect anything less of you."

Luckily the rest of the class went past without a hitch and Four was tackled by a bunch of girls who were desperately trying to make him there boyfriend upon hearing he was single. I just laughed and made my way to Advanced Math with Mrs. Pedrad. And because Four was late he had to sit in the back far away from me thankfully. Class went past in a blur and bell for lunch rang.

I made my way to the cafeteria where I heard Christina calling me to a table with the boy from english who started to laugh and clap Four on the back. I walked towards her and saw her with two lunch trays in her hand full of food and she handed me one.

"No Chris you didn't have to do that. Here I'll pay you back" I said as I took out the $15 dollars I brought with me.

"Nonsense, I was nothing it was just 15 not like it was 1000" she said as she shoved the plate in her hand. I wasn't going to give up that easily though. As she turned I placed the money in her bag and zipped it back.

"ok guys this is Tris, AKA the girl who whopped Four's Ass today." At the end I saw Four grunt, his face red with rage but Christina continued, " Whatever Four its true and you know it. So that is Zeke, his brother Uriah, Uriah's girlfriend Marlene, Zeke's girlfriend Shauna, Will, Al, Lauren and Lynn." She said pointing to different people. The rest of the lunch was Uriah and Zeke cracking stale jokes and Mar and Shauna chiding them if they got too out of hand. I got this creeper vibe from Al and made a mental note to stay away from him and Lauren and Lynn was too quiet for me to judge. And finally Four He was still mysterious and I was determined to get answers to my questions.

**A/n hey guys here is the second chapter as promised and I basically all dialogue I'm sorry if you don't like all the dialouge. Kinda rushing but I will update twice tomorrow because I will not be updating Christmas Day I'm sorry. But anyway, Divergent or its characters doesn't belong to me but if it did Tris wouldn't have died. But seriously when she died I cried. But yea PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review that means sooo much thanks and good night**


	5. Chapter 5 Al

TRIS POV

I sat silently eating my pasta lost in my own world when a male voice finally disrupted me.

"So um Tris how was your day so far?" Al asked. I wished it was Four...Wait what?

"It was very different from what I thought it would be." I replied politely not wanting him to continue.

"Yea, It was so cool how you stood up to Four." He continued.

"Thanks," I replied dreading this "conversation" silently willing Christina to talk to me about some unneccessary make up tip for the eyes or even BRAS or thongs anything!. But she didn't instead she was in a deep conversation with Will. It was obvious she liked him and he liked her I just hoped he would grow a pair and ask her out. Unfortunately, Al did not get the memo and he asked me multiple stupid questions which I just ignored. I know it was rude but still. This ass doesn't give up. Finally bored of this I decided to ask him the question which has been on my mind since I met him.

"Al," I asked," Do you like me?"

"What noo, Ofcourse not why um why would you umm think that?" He stuttered scratching his ear and turning red.

"Al I don't like you like that can we please be friends." I replied hoping for no problems and the exact opposite happened.

"What why?! No we can't be friends! Tris I LOVE you" he cried demanding attention from the other tables.

"Al no you THINK you love me I just don't like you I'm sorry."

"It is because of him right," He said pointing to Four who is as stone faced as possible.

" What no!" I shouted getting up," He is not my favourite or hated person I'll admit that but no."

Al wasn't buying it his face screamed rage and his eyes was full of insanity," You better watch your back Tris you and pretty boy over there." He shouted at Four who just scoffed. And he finally stormed off.

Ever heard of saved by the bell that was thankfully what happened and before I knew it I was in Advanced Bio and had my books in front of me waiting for the teacher like all the Erudite. I heard the squeak of the chair beside me and saw a person slide into it. Who you ask? None other than Four himself. Luckily he must have felt my tension and didn't talk to me unless I would have punched him until he was unconscious in the middle of class right now.

Like always I took notes and didn't give any trouble but Four snuck glances at me and from the look in his eyes I knew he was concerned but why. Gosh why is he so confusing. The teacher dismissed is earlier and I looked at my schedule and noticed I had a double of gym with all the other Dauntless. Good and bad: Good because I would have all my friends there and bad because off potential fight involving Al. Why is High School so horrible?

I made my way to my sports locker which matched my class locker and took out my clothes and changed before anyone reached in the sport locker room. **(A/N Just saying if this locker thing is wrong, I'm sorry I don't live in the **States** and my High School doesn't have lockers) **I walked into the gym and noticed I was the first to arrive. I did some stretches and saw a mat and did a few back tucks aerials cartwheels etc etc. Until I heard a roar of applause and could see all of Dauntless clapping for me but out of all only one caught my eye, Four.

**A/N Hey guys this a short chapters I'm sorry. But I MAY update later today but just in case I don't MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE have a great Christmas with your family and be safe. And I don't own divergent or the characters and PLZP PLZ PLZ review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Drama with Molly

FOUR POV

Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Shauna, Marlene and I walked through the gymnasium doors expecting silence since we were always the first to class but not this time. We see Tris and her petite body flipping and rolling whatever you can think of she was doing PERFECTLY. She was the best gymnast I have ever seen. As if that wasn't good enough she started in a corner and did 2 cartwheels followed by 3 back flips and then a back tuck. Slowly others started to trickle in filling the door all starting at amazement as she practically flew never breaking a sweat.

We see her stop and then I started to clap followed by the gang and then the whole of Dauntless, cheering, clapping chanting. I looked around me and saw Al longingly staring at her and then I recalled the events which took place in the cafeteria. I can't say I was overjoyed of saddened by her statement; it was bittersweet. At least I know she doesn't hate me, good, but she never specified whether she liked me as a friend, that was the sad part and the best part is Al is finally out of the group. I never liked him to weak and dependent but that treat he made to Tris made me want to punch him in that baby face of his. I don't know why I am so protective of her but I am naturally. Of course I didn't punch him for Three reasons: 1) I would have gotten suspended and that means more lashes, 2) I don't know if Tris is worth it. I mean I hardly know her but at the same time I want to, she is definitely different from everyone else but I need to trust her enough before I protect her with my life, I need to know she would do the same for me. 3) Everything I have built over the years would have just been destroyed. I would have gone "soft".

"Tris you are amazing. I would like you to have a spot on the cheer squad. You don't have to try out in fact you can tell your decision now." Coach Amar said walking up to her.

"Thank you for your offer but on which days do we practice and what days is tennis practice?" She asked. Of course she would want to do tennis from what I heard she is phenomenal.

"Cheer is on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Tennis is on Wednesdays and Fridays." Coach replied.

"Yes sir I would do cheer." She said confidently. I wonder why she didn't do tennis though she would kick ass.

"On the topic of cheer Tris, I choose the cheer captains and I would like you to have the head cheerleader position." Coach Amar offered Tris.

"Me sir?" she stuttered shocked. Aw she soo cute. What? "Of course sir yes yes."

But before sir can say anything, a squeaking voice screamed.

"What coach no!" Marco.. is that her name? screamed " No that bitch doesn't deserve it! She is a lying pathetic asshole she broke me and my boyfriend up! Not fair !" She squealed

"Molly that type of language will not be tolerated in my class!" Ohh that is her name Molly" And just to clear the air will Molly's ex please step forward." That's my cue, I stepped forward.

"Ah Four my star student, did Tris cause you and your girlfriend to break up and are you now in a relationship with her." He asked.

"No sir she did not and No sir we are not in a relationship." I wish we were though I mentally added.

"So Molly you are suspended from school for 5 days for inappropriate language, falsely accusing another student, poor sportsmanship and lying to a teacher. Edward please take her to the principal's office."

Edward silently walked her to the office while Molly started daggers at Tris. Gym class was basically boring that whole incident took up half the class so we were basically told what was expected for this year of gym then we were free to change into our original clothes.

I made it outside before Zeke and Uriah did because if I didn't they would try to persuade me to go by their place for a while and I don't like having to reject them, It's like telling a baby no to hugs and you are tempted but can't.

I drove home in record time to spare myself is more lashes. My poor 15%left of back was not up to that challenge. But instead if a drunken ass of a father was a _sweet cheery _note.

_Dear son,_

_ We are going to attend one of my co-workers dinners at their house so drag your lazy ass to the shower and bathe, wear your tux. Don't embarrass me unless you want me to autograph my name onto your back with my belt._

_ Marcus_

Sweet right he just gets me so teary eyed. Asshole. I did my homework and did some studying since I am not going to let some shameless child abuser destroy my future and then went to bathe making sure the pressure is on low and finally changed in to a black tux with a black bow tie then waited for the ass to arrive home.

TRIS POV

After gym I drove home immediately and walked into the kitchen where I saw my mom and dad hiding behind the island.

"Don't you know I can see you I'm not that short." I said running up to them bombarding them with a hug. "What are you doing home so early?" I asked

"I thought you would be happy to see both your LOVING parent home. Who by the way gave you LIFE," my dad said faking hurt pretending to wipe a tear away.

"Shut up," I said playfully.

"We are working from home this week to spend some time with our kids and we have guests coming for dinner tonight, Mr. Eaton and his son are coming to eat so be on your best behaviour and wear something nice," my mom told me as I hugged her again until we pulled apart by a loud door slammimg and the call of my name.

"Beatrice Clare Prior!" my brother yelled.

"Yea?!" I replied

"Care to explain yourself for the incident in the hallway this morning involving Four, Molly, Yourself and some comments and colourful words," He demanded as he entered the kitchen.

I turned to look at my parents who looked at me curiously.

"This morning I was looking for my locker which was 21 I passed 20 but then saw 22 so I was confused. I then stared right in front of me where locker 21 was supposed to be but I instead I saw these two student full on swallowing each other. So I told them that this was a school not the bed room and if they can't control their hormones they can go in the bathroom to spread their HIV 'cause I didn't want to see any on them naked and then the cocky boy said something about not depriving the others of that opportunity. I then called him a man whore and that I bet all if not all the girls saw his junk and that they don't want an encore and then called his partner cake-faced and then all the guys have seen her naked and will never make that mistake again." I finished breathless.

At the end I expected both of them to be angry but they were instead proud of my courage and then asked us which faction we chose. I obviously chose Dauntless and Caleb chose Erudite. Shocker Not.

We then went upstairs where I studied for a total of 4-5 hours. I can't depend on my parents money all my life and I wanted to make my own name and not to be known as the daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. I then proceeded to do my homework and finished around 7:00 pm then did a bit of reading before going to bathe.

An hour later I was downstairs helping mom set the table in a black short sweet heart necklined dress which was fitted at the waist then flared out slightly out lining my curves and ending mid thigh. Paired with this I had on pair of lace ballet shoes, a simple black watch and a pair of studded earring and my hair in a neat French side braid. We made small talk as we waited for our guests. As the bell rang my dad answered the door and welcomed the guests inside and none other than Four walked in.

**A/N that's the end of this chapter hoped you all like it thank you all for reading this it means so much an PLZ PLZ PLZ review it means so much to me when you review. Merry merry merry Christmas everyone. Oh and soon I will write a Truth or Dare chapter just now so any suggestions review plz and whoever ideas I used I will give them a shout out. I don't own Divergent or the Character I wish I did and don't forget I will not be updateing tomorrow sorry, PLZ PLZ PLZ review thank you all soo much and good night**


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner, Blood, Love

**(a/n I don't own anything of divergent all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

FOUR POV

We drove up to a house barely 3 minutes away from us and walked up to the door.

"Mr. Prior, it's a pleasure to be here," My father told the man who answered the host at the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Prior," I then said shaking his hand.

"Please come in," he told us opening the door wider and we stepped in and followed him into the dining room.

I walked in as up straight as possible since my back still pained from the shower beating on my lashes and began to bleed in the car but luckily my black coat covers any blood stain. I kept my head my preparing to greet the other members of the Prior family hoping it wouldn't be Tris in that room but my fear came true.

"Natalie, Caleb and Beatrice, this is Mr. Eaton and his son..." He waited for a response.

"How rude of me, My name is Four," I said as politely as possible.

"Four, interesting name," Mr. Prior responded.

"No his NICKNAME is Four," Marcus chuckled slightly at but I knew what that meant," His name is Tobias." He placed his hand in the middle of my back causing me to wince quietly at but not too loud for anyone to hear. Of course with the exception of Tris, her eyes met mind full of questions but I smiled slightly at her. Mr. Prior sat at the head of the table with Mrs. Prior to the right of him and my father to the left of him leaving Tris, Caleb and I standing. Tris sat the net to her mother and Caleb next to Marcus that left me with no other choice but to sit opposite to Mr. Prior and between Tris and Caleb. I sat down slowly and tried not to lean back too much to apply pressure to the back.

A few minutes into the meal, I had a full plate of food in front of me and a glass of water. All the adults sat there talking among themselves about politics and awkward silence between Caleb, Tris and I. Well, Tris and I, Caleb had his phone on his lap and was reading a book not sure what it was about but a book. He didn't make it obvious though, I wouldn't have caught him if I didn't hear the phone vibrate.

I knew Tris was sneaking glances at me but I pretended to be so interested in my food. Like probably asking questions such as _"I wonder where this turkey was bought", "this mashed potato is perfect I wonder what is the secret", "OMG this water is soo clear", "No way this is normal carrots"_ Don't judge desperate time calls for desperate measures. I was finished with my meal when I could feel Tris' foot knock mine and I automatically looked at her which a look screaming "_What the hell was that for?!" _

She responded, through her eyes, _"Don't play dotish, You know what that was for"_

I responded "_Well if I did I wouldn't be asking" _Trying to delay my answer and begging for an interruption.

Mid-way into Tris and my mental conversation, we were interrupted by Mrs. Prior. Thank God.

"So, Tobias, do you and Beatrice know each other you both seem to," She said with a slight smirk since she probably saw our silent conversation.

"Yes we do actually we are in all the same classes actually and are partners in our English assignment," Tris answered for me.

"Oh is that so. Tobias you must be quite smart to be in advanced science classes and you are in Dauntless as well," she remarked."And it's great we are now neighbours, as your father was saying, so you and can help each other in person rather than on the internet"

"Yes it is and thank you on the compliment," I replied and then silence.

"So mom since we are finished eating can we go start our assignment. You see it's due at the end of the term and is pretty big and is worth half our mark." Tris asks.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," her mother and father said.

"I looked at my father hoping he would say no like always.

"Neither do I" He said shocking me but I don't let it show it would bring up more questions and more expected answers.

"Thank you." Tris sat starting to get up and I unwillingly followed her upstairs to her room.

As she closed the door no one said anything.

"At least I know why you didn't get Candor." I started," So for the project I was thinking we should start with the basics."

"Four, Stop," Tris interrupted me_ "Please don't ask" _I silently begged, "What's wrong with your back?" she asked silently, full of concern, walking towards me.

"Nothing," I quickly answered.

"Don't lie. I heard you wince when he touched your back" she replied.

"You're stubborn you know" I replied sighing.

"I know it's what I'm known for" she replied," Now spill" she demanded folding her arm sitting in the chair in front of me.

"It's nothing, I just slipped and fell while bathing." I said.

"On you back?" she said not convinced.

"That's what I said"

"Take of your shirt, now." she told me 100% in command.

I looked up at her and smirked halfheartedly " Are you asking me to undress, Tris.: **(A/N divergent quote ;D)**

"Yep, now start"

No hiding now, I said to myself as I took off my jacket as I exposed my white long sleeved button down shirt. Sudddenly, I heard a gasp. I looked in the mirror and my shirt was stained red. Sighing I gently peeled off my shirt exposing the whip lashes.

I heard Tris walk out of the room and returning with a few towels a container of water, bandages and cleaning alcohol. She silently sat beside me and started to clean my wounds. Silence floated in the air with the exceptions of me hissing whenever she applied the alcohol. After 45 minutes she as finally done putting on the final bandage and she left with the towels, container, alcohol and returned with a clean new white shirt.

"It belongs to my father may be a bit small but at least you have a new one to wear but leave the blood stained one here don't worry about it." She said handing me the shirt, I put it on but never took my eyes off hers.

"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded.

"Of course not, it's not in my place to tell anyone," she said.

"Thank you so much Tris, not only for keeping my secret but also for everything you did for me tonight," I said sincerely.

"You're welcome. But just saying I don't quite believe the bathroom hate you that much to want to almost destroy your back," she said joking I laughed and replied saying, "No I don't think you would think that anymore but maybe one day I will tell you."

"ok" she said meeting my eyes," One day."

She was so close I leaned in and I think she did to but I met her soft pink lips with mine with a soft innocent kiss. She immediately responded kissing me back. We both got lost in the moment until she pulled back.

"Not to ruin the moment that I was very much enjoying," she blushed saying," But where do we stand. Like are we friends or in a relationship enemies what?"

"Umm.. I think we should not be friends or enemies I want you to be my girlfriend but I will not put that much pressure of being in a relationship with me if you don't want to," I said with hope swimming in my eyes.

"Four and Tobias... I don't know either of them," My heart dropped and stopped beating, I was positive," But I would love to get to know them" she amended," So yes I will be your girlfriend but I have one request and that is for it to be secret so that none of us will be hurt from it. I don't want the other girls attacking either of us this week but from next week Monday we can so public. They will just have to suck it up and find another boy toy to entertain themselves with. But remember if anything happens or if you need anything come to me since we are NEIGHBOURS"

I lifted her up and attacked here with a kiss. She sat on my lap until a knock on her door separated us.

"Son it's time to go," Marcus said poking his ugly ass head into places they don't belong.

"Ok I'll be right down," I replied.

Tris and I exchanged numbers then descended and I told each one bye separately, when I reached to Tris I squeezed her hand sweetly and lingered there a bit longer.

We finally reached in the car driving back to hell while I now discovered my angel.

**A/N Hey sorry for updating so late I was so busy today. I thought I would be a nice change to write in Four's POV especially since they are now FourTris action. I hoped you enjoyed your Christmas and I will update tomorrow. And I wanted to thank the 9 reveiwers, followers favourites and views that means so much to me especially since I am new to the writing world. Thanks so much and PLZ review feel fre to criticize. Byee!**


	8. Chapter 8 Tris and Tobias

**( A/N I don't own Divergent or the characters so all right go to her)**

FOUR POV

As I reached home the first thing I had to do was get rum, alcohol anything for Marcus to get him drunk. I headed upstairs and waited for my father to call me downstairs for some _bonding _involving him, myself and his _belt_ then eventually more rum and my blood but that never happened instead I heard my door slam open and there I saw a slightly drunk Marcus leaning against the door frame but no belt. What now is he trying to a new style of torture perhaps hanging me from the balcony or slowly cutting into my skin with a dull knife.

"Son, I have to leave the country tonight because of an urgent meeting in England, so not trouble and I have left $500 on the table because I am not sure when I am coming back" He said and left. A few minutes later I heard him drive off.

I laid back enjoying the silence and alcohol free house fora change. Then I remembered Tris and replayed the night. When I kissed someone I had never in my life have I felt that tingling sensation in my stomach EVER or the feeling of security. A buzz snapped me out of my daydream and it was a text from Tris.

**A/N so that was the end of this chapter it was so nice to write this. We are really getting an insight into Tobias, well my Tobias the one I am trying to create. I also have more news I read all my reviews at once all 10 and I got a flood of happiness and in response to Cherrie no I do not see an end coming soon and also ON WITH THE STORY!**

TRIS POV

As Four left I had a strange feeling as if I knowingly allowed him to go to his prison but I knew fathers wouldn't and couldn't do that to their child especially one who is in the government and has passed laws to prevent child abuse. But at the same time the questions which I keep asking and not being able to answer is_ "How and when could he have gotten these lashes especially so many and they looked so new?"_ And judging from the previous white scars I knew it couldn't have been a onetime thing.

Tobias' abuser would have to be around him often to be able to have so any scars and have time to inflict new ones regularly. I replayed the dinner in my mind looking for any signs that Marcus could be the possible abuser. Nothing really stood out to me with the exception of when Marcus actually laid his hand on Tobias' back, the same place where the bleeding and wounds were the deepest. I eventually had no choice but to believe Marcus was the abuser because no father would have let is child be tortured so long without his knowing. I knew Tobias would say a word so I would have to coax it out of him but not now.

I decided to change out of my dress and take a bath. By the time that was over it was 8:45 and while glancing at my bed I saw Four's blood-stained shirt laying on the floor. I immediately picked it up and placed it in a black bag and threw it away downstairs making sure no one saw me and finally layed on my bed replaying the kiss and the electricity passing through my veins, _I wonder if he felt to too?_ I quietly asked myself while picking up my phone and remembered that I have his number and immediately started to text him. **(italics Tris and bold is Four)**

_T- Hey_

**F- Hey what's up**

_T- Nothing really wbu?_

**F- Same but my dad left for a meeting did yours?**

_T- Nahh this is his week off_

**F- We still don't know each other as well as we should do you want to play 20 questions but answer our own questions as well so they don't get repeated?**

_T- Sure I'll start SIMPLE: Favourite colour mine is black?_

**F- Cheesy... me too Black, Favourite food mine pizza**

_T- Pasta or pizza duhh... ummm... dream job? mine a doctor or athlete_

**F- Surgeon but I'm pretty good with computers so probably programmer. **

Our conversation went on and on about family and hobbies and stuff like that. By the end of the conversation I feel I know everything I could possibly know about Four with the exception o his abuse but I know about the death of his mother and we finally ended up calling each other.

"Well I got to go remember we still have school in the morning." I said at 12:30 am

"Yea sucks major balls right," He says

"How's your back?" I ask

"Much better you did a better job that I could ever do," he says.

"Thanks but I have been thinking about what Al meant by look out," I said getting a bit nervous at the thought.

"Me too but don't worry superman is here to save you," He says full of confidence. He needs to be taken down a few notches

"Where, I can't find him. Your ego has probably swallowed him. Did you hear they are giving you an award for having the world's largest ego in human history." I said shaking in laughter.

"You think you're so funny don't you. You have deflated my ego.. will you patch it up?" he said sounding like a child

"I know I am funny and no I will not patch it up maybe you will lose a bit of weight now that your ego is gone."

"Tris is a meanie pants" he said mimicking a baby

At this I erupted in laughter not being able to contain it anymore. "Good night Tobias I will see you in the morning"

"Bye Trissy" He said

"Don't call me that"

"Whatever you say TRISSY" he replied probably smirking and hanging up.

I went to sleep with a smile but couldn't fight the feeling something bad would happen soon.

**A/N so that is the real ending for the chapter hope you all like it and a bit of suspense for the next and I will be updating tomorrow maybe twice since I MAY NOT update Monday so yea. PLZ PLZ PLZ review and thanks for reading **


	9. Chapter 9 AN

**A/N hey guys sorry this is not an update dut tomorrow there is also a chance I wil not update I am so sorry. If that is the case Tuesday I will update 3 times or make an EXTRA long chapter. Like really long. But yea am sorry for not updateing today but I just wanted to give anyone a chance who wanted to submit a truth or dare to do it within today and tomorrow because I now there will be a TorD soon. If you didn't read my previous story, which is now deleted, I will update once a week starting from the 5th of January beacause that is the date my school starts and no I am not from the states so I don't really know much about the school life there except it is very different from where I live and you get to where anything you want once you follow the school rules. But yea thanks for reading this and Normal things I want to thank the followers, reveiws and favourites and say once again no I will not be stopping this story infact I think I may write a sequel I am not sure I will find out as time progresses. BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10 Peter

**(A/N I don't own divergent or the characters on with the story!)**

FOUR POV

I woke up this morning with a stupid grin on plastered on my face, no matter how hard I tried to wipe it off it kept reappearing. I walked towards the window and observed the heavy rainfall and sighed. Why can't the sky be happy as well?

I dragged myself to the mirror and peeled off the wrapping on my back and did my routinely cleaning and wrapped it back with a clean bandage. I changed into a clean black, tight fitting shirt and jeans paired with a black leather jacket and ran down the stairs without a care in the world. For one time in my life, I am free of Marcus, surrounded by great friends and actually have a caring girlfriend.

I strolled into the alcohol-free living room and watched a bit of television, I honestly can't tell you the last time I watched television without fearing Marcus catching me. I sat there for a few minutes before I got a text from Tris.

_T- Morning_

**F- Good morning ;)**

_T- Why are you so happy?_

**F- Why not? The birds are chirping, the sun is shining. ;)**

_T- Smartass, In case you haven't noticed the birds are not chirping you are mistaking that for the rain and that is not the sun, it is the lightning._

**F- I for one am trying to look at the bright side of life ;)**

_T- Well you try waking up to ice water. That right ICE WATER. My dickhead brother decided I need a bath... in my bed... with ice not soap._

**F- You were probably smelling a bit... But I still love you ;)**

I don't know what it is to wake up to ice but I do know what it is like to wake up to whip lashes, replaying that horrible event my poor 7year old self had to experience

_T- Shut it and what's with all the winking is something in your eye?_

**F- Shut it...;)**

_T- I'm at school come plz, no one is here as yet_

**F- Why are at school at you at 6:50 in the morning?**

_T- My brother's car had no gas and he had to come to school early for some Erudite shit and needed a drop but I didn't want to get up early hence the ice water_

**F- Poor baby... ;)**

_T- Get you ass here...Plz?_

**F- Be there in 5...;)**

TRIS POV

I sat on the floor, in the empty hallway, in front my locker texting Four at 6:50 am. Now texting him I can now tell between Four and Tobias, they are not two different people at all, they are in fact the same person Four is he hard outer shell of Tobias. Tobias is guarded BY Four but what is he guarded from? Does it have something to do with those lashes on his back? I am already 95% percent sure Marcus is abusing Tobias but why is he hiding?

My thought process was destroyed by a person knocking on my foot. I looked up to see a tall boy obviously belonging to Dauntless.

"Hi.. Who are you?" I asked

"Well hello, _stiff_, my name is Peter and move." The so called Peter smirked down at me.

"Well _Peter_ why do you want me to move," I said standing up.

"Because you are in my way," he told as if saying the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked behind me and saw the still empty pathway staring back at me.

"In case you haven't noticed the hallway is empty and has sufficient space for even a person like you with a fat ass ego can pass" I said happy no one was at school at this time.

"OK listen here bitch Molly got suspended," Peter said pointing at me.

"Yes she is suspended and she is in Dauntless and she is also th eex-head cheerleader also she has banged at least 17 boys with that hideous ass she calls a face." I said as he looked at me confused and still pointing at me.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought we were stating facts about Molly and did you mother ever teach you that it's rude to point." I simply replied moving his hand away from me not in the least intimidated.

"And Al is not happy with you right now neither am I so you better watch your back." He said continuing his lecture clealy ignoring my lesson in manners.

"Listen hear dumbass, it's not my fault that I don't like Al that way he is a friend nothing more, it's also not my fault that Molly was delusional about Four and her relationship and it is definitely not my fault you are too lazy to step to the side and walk. Now if you will excuse me," I walked away without waiting for a response.

"You asked for it!" He yelled at me.

"Sure I did!"

I sat on the school bench listening to music and waited for Tobias. 5 minutes later he stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets looking at me expectedly. I got up and replayed my events with Peter not pausing and he remained silent until the end.

"You really have to be careful, you have no idea what Peter can do he and his right hand Drew are trouble." He said turning to face me with concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me I'm a big girl I can handle myself." I replied softly and as we leaned in for a kiss we were disrupted by the Pedrad brothers.

"Hey guys we are having our weekly truth or dare Friday by me so newbie wear layers LOTS OF LAYERS." Uriah said with a mad look in his eyes.

"Sure I'll tell Tris the address," Tobias said returning to emotionless Four. I sighed at the change but kept a straight face and continued our conversation and one by one our fellow members filed in.

(FAST FORWARD TO ENGLISH)  
I sat next to Chris in the middle of class and Zeke and Four in the back. As Mr. Max continued his speech about the history of Shakespare I kept sneaking glances at Four and always saw him staring back at me but just before I turned around, I always caught a wink and I always replied with rolling my eyes until I felt a tap on my hand and looked at Chris who slid a note to me. **(A/N Tris is italics and Chris is bold)**

**C- What's up with you and 4**

_T- What do you mean?_

I replied as innocently as possible feeling a blush creeping up.

**C- Don't lie to me I can feel the romantic tension, it so thick. If I had a knife it would be impossible to cut.**

_T- Shut your face Chris. What abt you and Mr. Will?_

**C- Is it that obvious?**

She wrote blushing.

_T- It is hard not to notice. He likes you back you know_

**C- I know URGH Why can't he grow a pair and ask me out already.**

_T- Don't ask me._

Our conversation was cut of there and was replaced by

"Students, The project which was given to you for the end of the term has now been changed, instead of having it due at the end of the year it is due for the end of term and you will not have a presentation but instead an essay describing them and you process of learning about them" He said then dismissed us. Zeke, Tobias, Chris and I walked out and I quickly excused myself needing to go to the washroom. I could feel Tobias' eyes on me Communicating with me saying "Be careful" I sent him a reassuring nod and made my way to the washroom which was a bit lower down my locker.

I did my business and began to wash my hands when I heard the fire alarm go off and suddenly hands covered my mouth dragging me away from the sinks.

**A/N Hey guys That is unfortunately the end of this chapter sorry for the cliff hanger and not updating yesterday. But look on the bright side... Um I don't really have a bright side for the end of this chapter but I will be updating tomorrow so check it out to find out the end of the cliff hanger. Thanks for reading and reviewers and favourites and followers and PLZ PLZ PLZ review thank you BYEE!**


	11. Chapter 11 Ambush

**(A/N I don't own divergent or the characters on with the story!)**

TRIS POV

I twisted and turned my small petite body as I was being dragged into the handicapped stall and in the background I could hear the fire alarm blaring.

"What happen stiff? Cat got your tongue?" the unmistakeable voice of Peter whispered in to my ear. I shouted curse after curse at him only to be mumbled by his hand.

"What do we do with her?" another male voice said from behind me.

"I know exactly what to do, her hold her," Peter said dragging me by my hair still covering my mouth to his henchman. As soon as he released me, he stood in front of me with a pocket knife in his right hand. I looked at him slightly confused but then saw him proceed to cut my black sweater down the middle leaving me in my blue bra.

"Whoa, Peter this wasn't part of the deal," a third voiced grumbled but something about it was very familiar.

"Calm down Albert" Albert... is it... no not possible but I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that IT IS AL "I thought we could have some fun before," Peter continued to say in a sickly sweet voice. I thrashed around forbidding him to touch me anywhere. His face changed colour in record time as he held down my legs causing me to wriggle about and not satisfied with his doing he place my feet on the ground standing on them to hold me down. I screamed into his hand cries of pain as tears rolled down my cheeks. He began to grab my breast with one hand and used the other to use the knife to cut my jeans. Realisation hit, I realised he was actually going to rape me not play with me but actually rape me. He began to cut my jeans using the knife and I began to kick my legs of course doing nothing to help the situation but only allowing the knife to dig into my skin giving me deep bloody cuts.

"Stay still stiff. You have to stay alive until Drew is done with you then you can fucking kill yourself... Slut" Peter growled at me actually deepening the cuts.

I opened up my mouth as I screamed in pain and could feel Drew's hands slip in. I took advantage of this opportunity as I bit down HARD until I drew blood. He released me and began to cradle his hand.

"You little bitch," Peter screamed at me and then began to cut my arms with the knife and was beaten by the person who I hoped could be my friend and someone who I have never spoken to in my life.

There I layed on the cold white bathroom floor being taken advantage of. I was sure every part of me was covered in black and blue spots and the cuts poured out more blood as they targeted those spots. I was surrounded in a pool of my own blood not capable of fighting them off any longer. I soon became numb, I couldn't feel anything and my sight was bombarded by black spots. I was on the verge of fainting or DIEING until a voice of an angel screamed my name. One by one my attackers were lifted off me and all I could hear was the cries of pains and cursing. And then nothing but the angel lifting me up in his strong arms begging me to stay all I could mumble was, "I can't Tobias I can't"

FOUR POV

"Hey I am just going to the washroom be right back," Tris told us as we exited English. I immediately caught her eyes conveying in my own "Be careful" she replied with a nod of her head as she turned away and I stared at her disappearing in the crowds.

"So Four when did you two happen?" Chris said indicating to Tris and I.

I tied to play it cool and replied in my Four tone, vaguely and cold, "Nothing" I turned my head facing the crowd.

"Don't lie to me Tris told me this morning in English," she replied as I turned to face her with a look of disbelief and then saying, "What do you mean she told you, we agreed on not telling anyone ," Chris then stopped in the middle of the hall jumping up and down I stared at her and Zeke grabbed her hand and dragged her to our lockers.

"Why are you acting like you now found out," I asked her angrily.

"That's because I now did." She replied in the same high pitched voice that could rival with Marco... Why can't I remember that bitch's name.

"What do you mean," I asked now filled with curiousity,

"I tricked you!" She exclaimed, "Tris didn't tell me I suspected it and you finalised my assumption!"

I looked at her full of rage and shock while Zeke turned to face me and screamed," What?! You and Tris are dating!?"

The whole hallway stopped moving and just stared at me, Zeke and Chris. I just glared at them and Zeke mumbled," Shit" Chris just gave him a disbelieving and I slapped him upside the head... Multiple times... Somewhere between the number of 20 and 30 and then smacked him right across the face.

"What you looking at?!" I screamed at the scene of onlookers. I was about to scream again but the fire alarm beat me to it. The whole hallway ran out, crazily that is, well everyone but the abnegation they allowed everyone to exit then went. Seriously something has to be wrong them them, I too was about to go with Zeke and Chris hot on my heels but as I reached the door of the entrance remembered Tris.

What's taking her so long?!

"GO I'll be right back!" I shouted to my friends. And then began to squeeze through the crowds I reach the girl's bathroom.

After a bit of shouting, smashing on peoples' toes, cursing I finally made it to the girls' washroom. As I neared it I could hear some male voices... I rounded the corner and the most shocking scene was right in front of my eyes. 3 MALE students surrounded a GIRL. Without second thought I began to peel each off and saw piece by piece the girl I love laying in a pool of red crimson blood with multiple black and blue spots on her skin and cuts decorating her arm. As I attacked them saw their faces belonging to Peter, Drew and most surprisingly Al.

I left them lying n the ground covered with their own unique bruises of their own. I kneeled and picked up Tris seeing her eyes fluttering.

"No Tris please stay don't go," I mumbled over and over with tears flooding my eyes, Four is gone Tobias is here. I saw her discarded shirt in the corner and covered her the best I could just before her saying" I can't Tobias I can't"

**A/N Hey guys hope you liked the chapter and can't you believe the year is minutes away from ending and then ring in the new year! So this is obviously my last update for the year and no I'm sorry I will not be updating tomorrow but I will update Friday. So yeaa thanks for all the reviews, viewers, favourites and followers they really mean a lot. But PLZ PLZ PLZ don't stop reviewing they motivate me to continue write this story so on that note PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review.. thanks and bye! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	12. Chapter 12 My Angel

**(A/N I don't wn Divergent or the charters all the rights go to Veronica Roth)**

FOUR POV

"COME ON TRIS NO DON'T LEAVE I PROMISE I WILL BE HERE FIGHT!"

I ran out with Tris limp in my arms. Her lips normally pink and plump are now nearly blue, her skin usually warm is now pale and freezing with various cuts of all sizes and bruises are bleeding . As I exited the building, the students crowded around Tris and I asking questions which I only ignore.

"Zeke!" I bellowed over the crowd.

"Yea Four!" he replied squeezing through occasionally shouting _move your damn foot _and_ shit man get your ass out of the way._

"We have to take her to the hospital." I said quickly.

"Ok man," he turned to face the crowd and shouted," Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Christine and Will follow me in your car everyone else _GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"_ everyone immediately made a path and became silent.

We ran like mad people to the cars and sped down the street to my house with Tris in my arms.

***PAGE BREAK****

TRIS POV

All I saw was darkness surrounding me suddenly there was a light. As if I were in a trance, I walked towards it following the angelic sound but then the voice of _my angel _pulled me away from the light, like gravity.

"COME ON TRIS DON'T LEAVE I PROMISE I WILL BE HERE FIGHT"

I look at the light and I look at the direction of the voice _my _angel _MY_ Tobias. The thought of him moping and being sad because I gave up hurts me more than those cuts, those punches or the loneliness my parent caused me. I don't want him to suffer like I did, those sleepless nights the heavy heart and most importantly GUILT. GUILT that he couldn't do anything to save me to stop me from giving up but what he didn't know is that he saved me from my attackers...or should I say attacker _myself_ with those words. So I fought a long and hard battle against myself.

I willed myself not to follow the light and grounded myself to the empty darkness but also made a promise to myself. That promise was to fight through life no matter what comes you can get through it because there will always be a person who will be waiting at the end of that battle and that person for me was _my angel._

*******Page beak*******

For the longest while I couldn't move or feel anything only hear and I was happy that I could at least hear so I could listen as my family and friends spoke and filling me in on their day.

"Hey Tris it's me," I heard a husky voice fill the air, the one and only Tobias," I really miss you and quite frankly Caleb is annoying the shit out of me and we had a very memorable first conversation here in the waiting room. Of course, not as memorable as ours but memorable But we all really miss you especially Chris and Uri. Your room is over flowing with flowers and teddy bears mostly from Uri and Mar is kinda jealous I won't lie me too. Your parents are here your dad just came back from a business trip and is leaving pretty soon and it would mean the world if you can open your eyes right now." A pause, I felt a few tears hit my hand...Wait feel I could FEEL. Let me try... I grunted internally as I tried to squeeze his hand and eventually my hand clutched slightly and a few seconds later I opened my eyes slowly and slightly but wide enough to see my family and friends staring at me with tears rolling down their cheeks as they met my eyes.

I looked to my left where my hand was still in Tobias' glistening with a few tears drop on it. I looked deep into his gorgeous dark blue eyes, which were filled with tears, as he stared back into my Grey-Blue eyes and I voiced a hoarse word only loud enough for him and to hear, "Tobias"

I saw that smile grace his beautiful face framed by the tears still rolling down his cheeks and fighting was now worth it.

**A/N Hey guys this is a short mini chapter I know I'm sorry but this is also the most meaningful. The world today is now full of crime, deaths, suicides, self-imposed harm eating disorders stuff like that and I feel very passionate about playing a role in stopping that. I know teenage years are one of the hardest times in our lives, I would know that because I am one, and nowadays everyone is judged whether we like it or not and due to harmful words we all have our anger stored up in a bottle inside of us. Some of us express it in sports like boxing others write and some harm themselves or others. I wanted to say it's not worth it because you will regret it later on because and I quote "After rain come a rainbow" Don't forget you are beautiful. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13 FOUR POV

**(A/N I don't own divergent or the characters I wish I did but I don't all rights go to veronica roth)**

FOUR POV

(continuing from the car ride)

Zeke and I finally reached the compound and just left the car parked randomly and ran through the emergency doors. Upon entering all the nurses left what they were doing and rushed by my side grabbing Tris from me and putting her in a gurney. I started to follow them listening to the nurses shouting calling out different commands calling doctors down from the upper floors but through all the commotion no one noticed me thankfully. Just as they passed through the second pair of doors I bumped into the nurses in front of me.

"I'm sorry son but you can't come in," She said looking at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"No no what do you mean I am going with her she needs me," I replied falling to pieces.

"I know but right now we need to do our jobs and its best if you stay behind but I promise you will be the fist I will call in for visiting."

I stared at them shocked and frozen to the spot overwhelmed by my emotions.

"Where is she!" A shriek came from the doors. I turned to see the rest of the gang holding down a red-faced Caleb glaring angrily at me.

"What did you do to Beatrice!" He said finally breaking free and storming up to me and stopped directly in front of me.

I just glared at him turned into Four and said in a deadly whisper," Move away from me now." But he just moved in closer.

"Not until you tell me where my sister is,"

I sighed," How would I know smartass they just took her away from me strapped in a gurney through those doors for all I know they could have taken her to Mars." I turn looking longingly through those doors desperate to be able to go see her and be near her.

"Smack!" I cupped my cheek which was now throbbing and turned to look at the abuser who was non-other that Caleb Prior.

"You better watch yourself. The only thing holding me back from cuffing your ugly ass face is that girl behind those doors. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and for the two days of my life that I know her she has already thawed my frozen heart and changed me for the better. And once she walks out of this hospital all better and cured I want her by my side for the rest of my life and I won't let you hurt my future or hers ."I paused changing back into Tobias," I found her on the bathroom floor bleeding and bruised surrounded by Peter, Drew and Al beating her senselessly. Her clothes were ripped to pieces and you want to stand here in this hospital and accuse _me_ _of hurting her_. You better change your attitude Erudite and get you facts straight." I left him there with his mouth a gap walking back to Zeke as he patted my back and I looked as Uriah approached him and slapped him again saying," Don't you ever talk to Four again like that and close your mouth your breath is smelling _horrible"_

***Page break****

For 3 weeks I did the same thing go to school, go home bathe, get food, come back to the hospital, study, bathe then go home and repeat the pattern. I tried to stay the night but they wouldn't let me stay they even told me that they would have me evicted from the hospital forbidding me to stay.

But days went by we were all worried her heart stopped twice and her dad and mom were stressed with work and her. Her dad nearly missed a very important meeting because of her but eventually went and came back just after and in two days he would leave again.

I sat on her bed holding her hand like I always did and spoke to her hopefully she would hear,

"Hey Tris it's me, I really miss you and quite frankly Caleb is annoying the shit out of me and we had a very memorable first conversation here in the waiting room," I said as I replaying the meeting in my mind " Of course, not as memorable as ours but memorable But we all really miss you especially Chris and Uri. Your room is over flowing with flowers and teddy bears mostly from Uri but Mar is kinda jealous I won't lie me too. Your parents are here your dad just came back from a business trip and is leaving pretty soon and it would mean the world if you can open your eyes right now." I paused, not ableing to continue. I looked at my tears falling on her hand following the pull of gravity.

Moments passed and I suddenly felt a tight squeeze I looked up at her face just in time to see her open her beautiful eyes open and roaming around and I turned to see everyone with tears of joy rolling down their face. And finally her eyes met mine as I gaze deep into her grey blue eyes I heard her hoarse voice say" Tobias" My face lit up my eyes shining with tears rolling freely down my cheeks and my smile met hers.

**A/N So that is the end of this chapter hope you liked it I enjoyed writing this chapter but I have bad news. This is the last chapter which immediately following another meaning I will no longer be updateing every day. I am soo sorry but school is starting and I need to focus so that next year I will be able to choose my wanted subjects for my huge exams in the future. About last chapter, I am sorry for giving that huge speech but one of my friends is buliemic and it is really hard for her at school and at home. So we are trying to encourage her to stop for the better of her future. And others are cutting and I don't want others to deprive themselves of their future. But yea... About the new updateing schedule I will update every Friday afternoons or night most likely night and probably Saturdays if I am free. Thank you to all the viewers, Reveiwers, Followers and Favourites. **

**I really appreciate it and its means a lot SO PLZ PLZ PLZ REVEIW TELL ME SUGGESTIONS OR CRITISE AND DON'T ORGET THE TRUTH OR DARE COMING UP SO YEA REVEIW THANKS!. See you all Friday! **


	14. Chapter 14 Quick AN

**(A/N I don't own divergent or the characters I wish I did but I don't all rights go to veronica roth)**

**A/N this is just a little quick note in response to lisagovers no this was not the end and to all the others who thoght it was it wasn't. Sorry for the confusion there. And I want to that her for this idea. this idea is to allow you all to ask questions about the story where you are confused and stuff lie that and I will try to answer them tomorrow. But there will be no update tomorow sorry for all the confusion and those who submit that you for takeing the time to do so and all the other reveiwers followers and favourites thanks for taking an interest in my story it means a lot. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15 Warrior

**(A/N I don't own divergent or the characters I wish I did but I don't all rights go to veronica roth)**

TRIS POV

It has been 1 week since I regained consciousness and I am still stuck in the hospital. Tobias has been beside me after school sneaking in some food for me and giving me my phone, Ipod and all the notes I have missed so I studied for all 6-7 hours my friends are at school then have visitors and then study and go to sleep and the routine repeats.

Tobias finally filled me in on his "meeting" with Caleb in the hospital hallway and to be honest I couldn't believe Caleb actually cared about me that much since he has been avoiding me all my life except to scold me, so it was a bittersweet moment for me.

Visiting hours again and around me sat Uriah, Zeke, Chris, Will, Shauna and beside me Tobias cracking up at the tales of Zeke crawling backwards as a child with one foot up in the air and Uriah's peeing sitting down when the doctor and my parents walked in with a bag both grinning like maniacs.

"So Tris I am finally clearing you to go but there will be no running for a solid month because of your head you will be light headed easily and about your cuts just dress them and bandage hen but don't do anything risky or intimate," he said looking between Tobias and I. I turned to look at my dad red with fury and my mom smiling sheepishly and I just hid behind Tobias's muscular frame, embarrassed. But after an hour of signing documents and driving home I finally stepped foot into my room for the first time in what seems like forever..

Page Break

I woke up in my bed thankfully seeing the black walls instead of white blinding walls. I walked over to my mirror finally sneaking a peek at myself in 4 week. I could see the small silver scars decorating my body, a constant reminder of that foul day, the now yellowing spots where the bruises were but other than that I look normal.

I took a deep breath a stepped into my bathroom taking a nice long hot bath scrubbing myself clean of all the imperfections of myself when the event finally soaked in... they almost took my virginity from me, abused me but what was the most unacceptable.. I didn't stop them. But that was about to change at least for today. I stepped out in a new frame of mind towards the cowards who has the pride to call themselves Dauntless.

Page Break

I step out of the Benz grabbed my bag and proceeded to my lock in the early hours f the morning where I saw Al leaning against my locker with an apologetic look on his face with white lilies.

" Move," I said sternly maintaining eye contact with him for only a second but he must have seen the fire raging behind them because he immediately move allowing me to place my books in my locker and walk away but apparently puppy here didn't get a hint.

"Please Tris I am so sorry I didn't know what I was thinking please please please forgive me," He begged handing out the flowers at me. He seemed desperate enough so I decided to play with him a bit. I took the flowers out of his hands and gave a tiny smile as he stood up and he leaned in... what a douche. As he came mere centimetres from my face and smacked his face leaving my hand's small imprint on the side of his face and he whimpered in pain.

"Hurts like a bitch doesn't it..._ALBERT_," I whispered into his ear walking away throwing away the flowers but not before whacking him on the side of his head with it.

As I rounded the corner I literally ran into Zeke and Uriah and Zeke both laughing their asses off holding their stomach and leaning against the wall for support.

I stared at them hearing bits and pieces of what they are saying. Finally they stood up with tears streaming down their face and red faced.

"Way to go Tris kick his sorry ass to the curve," Uriah said to me patting me on the back. And for once in my life I actually felt victorious.

Page Break

There we all except Four sat in a circle just before 1st period listening to Uriah and Zeke recall the events leading up to this moment when out of the peripheral vision of my eyes I saw a tall muscular blue eyed boy walk through the doors. My heart practically abandoned its functions of pumping blood and did a tap dance, I stuffed down the feeling to jump into his arms as I looked down bashfully as my friends stared at me knowing what I was thinking.

All of a sudden I felt a strong pair of arms pulled my up from my sitting position and kissed me as sparks flew between us...inseparable two pieces of a puzzle. We pulled back breathless staring into each other's eyes when I broke contact.

"What was that for it was supposed to be a secret," I said red faced and puffy lipped.

"Tris, a week has passed and Zeke kinda revealed it to the whole school population Tuesday. He practically scream out," You and Tris are Dating?!"" He replied with that smirk on his face recalling the story of Chris, Zeke and himself in the hall. At the end I playfully slapped both of them and turned to face the crowd.

"Don't you have something better to do than stare at us?" I shouted at them causing them to go back to their own business with the exception of Molly and Peter.

"What" I spat menacingly at them.

"Four honey why did you go for that twig when I can satisfy you much better," Molly whisper _"seductively"_ at him.

"Well its seems like slutty tone-deaf pigs are not my type," he replied turning away from her.

"What no-o I am not what .. no um URGH" she finally gave up storming away leaving a trail of powder behind her.

"Tris I must commend you on being able to seduce big o'l Four here tell me what's your secret, nude pics, letters of your undenying love or perhaps buy him off," he said angering me. I could feeling my rage increase slowly as I stared into his butt ugly face. I could sense Four opening his mouth to say a smart retort but I beat him to it.

"Why don't you just piss of Peter. Just get the fuck away from my friends family and I. Perhaps you should get laid more often Peter because your horniness really shows dickhead. You know you should try masturbating but then again its probably so small you can't find it and gets lost in your underwear and flab," I said finally storming away with my friends following closely behind leaving him and everyone else shocked at my sudden out burst.

**A/N Hey guys that is the end of this chapter and Tris sticking up to herself was really fun to write instead of having Four do it. So after my first week of school I have finally updated and I would like to thank the reviewers and followers and favourites. But the T or D chap maybe the following chapter not the next one the one after that so any requests plz send them in. So yea thanks and see you next week and forget to REVEIW THANKS**


	16. Chapter 16 Relif and Confessions

**(A/N I don't own divergent or the characters I wish I did but I don't all rights go to veronica roth)**

Four Pov

"Why don't you just piss of Peter. Just get the fuck away from my friends family and I. Perhaps you should get laid more often Peter because your horniness really shows dickhead. You know you should try masturbating but then again its probably so small you can't find it and gets lost in your underwear and flab," Tris shouted at Peter storming away in fury.

I looked back at Peter to see his face covered with shock stuttering in response. I towered over him disgusted with this poor excuse for a human. "Don't you ever talk to her again" I spat in his face looking at him up and down before following Tris.

It wasn't hard to find a small petite blonde marching down the hallway surrounded by statues staring at her and I could hear my friends stomping down the hall chasing after her.

TRIS POV

"I did it" I gasped as I entered an empty class "I did it" I repeated again. I finally stood up to Peter and Molly. Warm fuzzy bubbles filled my stomach and it felt like hundreds of pounds have been lifted from my shoulders.

"Tris Tris Tris Tris," Tobias said as he ran between the tables engulfing me in a hug as he buried his head into my hair and I pressed myself closer into him enjoying his warmth.

"I did it," I mumbled into him.

"Hmm?" he questioned.

I pulled back as said once more," I stood up to the biggest dickhead in the world."

A smile graced his beautiful face. I tip toed as he leaned down millimetres away from each other.

"Ahemm," Uriah interrupted us, "Ok break it up love birds. Let's pretend Four here has the Flare and you are an uninfected citizen. No sex- Doctor's orders,"

I locked eyes at him imagining killing him with a butter knife but simply muttered, "Klunky slinthead shack,"

"Heard that Greenie!" He replied walking out of the classroom with a goofy smile on him face.

I rolled my eyes ragging Christina who has taken an opportunity to hug me as we walked out back into the hallway. Surprisingly it was empty but as we walked lower down into the Dauntless section we saw crowds of people gathering by locker 58. Out of curiousity we walked towards the people pushing our way to the front. Obviously that was not possible but Tobias and Zeke being the giant they are was able to see over the crowd and burst out laughing.

Uri, Chris, Will, Mar, Shauna and I gathered around them as they committed suicide laughing. Each one of us looked at them with an eyebrow raised except me who was not blessed with that gene. Just as they gathered their bearing and was about to explain the principal beat them to it.

"Students, due to the workshop which will be taking place for all teachers school will be cancelled until next week Wednesday. So there will be no school stared from today to next week Wednesday. I am sorry for the inconvinence but you are free to go home."

The crowd separated eagerly rushing out of the doors and just s Zeke was about to explain I turned to see Al and Molly pushed up against the lockers with Molly's flouresent pink bra lying on the floor next to Al's jacket and molly's miniskirt practically up her ass.

"Hi excuse Al and Molly, Don't mind me but GET THE FUCK OUT OF SCHOOL AND GO FIND A SEX CLUB!" Christina shouted at them.

Both of them separated l with lipstick staining his face and Molly lipstick smudged and fake eyelashes on her cheek. I looked at them wobbling down the corridor leaving their clothes on the ground. I giggled as Zeke and Uriah grabbed them and put them in there bags.

"What are you doing?" I asked flabbagasted with action.

"Keeping them for Truth or Dare tonight at our place," Zeke replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok then Tris and I are going and we will come to your place at 6!" Tobias said grabbing my hand.

"The Flare don't forget the Flare!" Uriah said screaming at us.

Page Break

We entered the house laughing and giggling as Tobias tossed me over his shoulders.

"Hey Tris!" I heard a cheery voice shout from the kitchen.

Tobias brought me into the kitchen to meet Caleb... And friend... a _girl_ friend. "hey Caleb and Friend " I said as Tobias at m on the counter.

"Hi Tris I'm Cara," The girl said as she introduced herself

"Hi Cara do I know you from somewhere?" I asked confused.

"No but you know Will he's my brother," I looked at her again searching for the similarities. A few minutes passed as the formalities were over and I finally dragged Tobias upstairs, "Use protection!" I screamed quickly locking the door before I heard a response.

Page Break

It is now 1:00pm Tobias and I spent the last 4 hours working on our English project and kissing a few times and we were finally done for today.

We laid on the bed, my head laying on his toned six-pack and him playing with my hair when a thought finally entered my mind as I sat up.

"How's your back?" I asked looking for any sign of pain.

"Great actually want to see?"he asked and I nodded as he lifted his shirt catching a glimpse of his stomach.

I gazed at the now clean small little cut remaining waiting to heal that won't take very long to heal but what really caught my eyes were the thick scars scattered around his back. I wasn't able to get a look of that night with his back so bloodied and destroyed.

"Tobias," I whispered turning to face his eyes," Be honest with me... is Marcus doing this to you?"

"What no it was the bathroom you know how clumsy I am," he said chuckling slightly.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Tobias I don't think the bathroom is capable of doing that and I know for a fact that Marcas has not been here since the day he left and there is no evidence of abuse since then now tell me the truth is Marcus doing this to you."

His deep blue eyes clouded with regret and he on the verge of collapsing into pieces. "It started when I was seven after my mom was kidnapped. She was missing for 2 weeks until they found her decaying body in a forested area. After the funeral Marcus went to work and came home drunk. He would not abuse me only shout and scream at me until one day his secretary quit and he was so frustrated and came more wasted than ever. He demanded me to bring him bottle and bottle of Vodka, beer, anything you can think of. He asked for more and more until the cabinet was empty. He screamed at me his words slurred and jumbled... nonsensical. Then finally he threw the bottle at me, the glass cutting in to my skin and threw me to the ground and pulled out his infamous brown belt and whipped my back until my shirt was in shreds and nothing has changed since then." He finally finished with tears streaming down his face and nose runny. I wiped my tears and cleared my nose and pulled him back on the bed and laid in the crook of his neck.

"Tell me what you are thinking," I asked barely a whisper.

"You aren't treating me like a brokend toy, fragile and impossible to use again." He said.

"Because you aren't a brokened toy, you are a survivor but this survivor needs to get out of that hell hole" I said.

"Yea but where will I go I can't go by Zeke 'cause I don't have an explanation and I am not close to the others either." He said.

"Well guess what Cinderella your fairy godmother has come and provided you with a home that is for as long as you want not until midnight." I replied.

"No Tris I can't"

"Yes you can and will I will explain everything to my parents and they will say yes if not... let's just say something along the lines of what I said to Peter but to your father, deal?" I asked.

"Deal" he replied. As we continued our conversation waiting for 4:15 to arrive to go to the T or D.

** A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter** **this maybe the longest one I have ever written. Yea Tobias has finally come out to Tris abt his past and a bit of Maze Runner in there with Uri and Zeke and I bet you weren't expecting Al and Molly did you? But thanks for reading and the reviewers, followers, favourites and views. But that you to Mystery girls for the first suggestion for the Tor D and I just wanted to say this is the last week to suggest so do it quickly plz thank. So Good night or Day which ever have a nice week and PLZ PLZ PLZ review thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17 URI,TRIS AND T OR D

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TRIS POV

At 5 o'clock we finally arrived at Uri's and Zeke's house after getting lost 5 times and passing the house 10 times... Smooth Tobias...Smooth.

"Hey! Isn't it my two favourite cranks! So nice of you all to _finally_ enter the house after passing it by 10 times!" Uri greeted us at the door.

"Hey Uri didn't you hear Rat Man, Four and I are immune but you aren't.. unfortunately isn't it" I said placing on my heart pretending to wipe a tear from my eyes.

"That's too bad I am sure to earth will miss the one and only Uriah Pedrad!" he shouted throwing the door open raising his fist in the air like a superhero.

"You keep telling yourself that Uri." Tobias said patting his friend's back rubbing his hands together entering the house," Soooo what's to eat."

"Ummm lets see... a can of mushrooms, a bottle of ketchup, 3 dozen eggs, soy sauce, a chunk of cheese, 2 oranges and 5 heads of garlic... Anything sounds appitizing?" Zeke said as he entered the room.

"Yea umm actually I prefer to _live_ so I think I'll pass." I replied shrunching my nose in disgust, "For real that is all you have? Doesn't your mom buy groceries or your dad?" **(a/n I know their dad is dead but still for my plot he is alive thanks) **

"Yea actually our fridge is full of food just that I don't know how to cook soooo... Chinese anyone?!" Zeke asked

"Do we have any other choice?" Tobias asked sighing.

"Nope!" Zeke grinned like a maniac, " Four let's goooooo. Up up and Awayyyyy!" HE screamed running out the door like a 5 year old.

Tobias walked out after him sighing, rubbing his head pausing just before closing the door "I hope you all have asprin if not get ready to dig a grave about the size of Zeke" He then walked out following his psychotic friend.

Giggling I followed Uriah into the kitchen where I poured myself a glass of water and Uriah grabbed a coke and sat on the chairs making small talk mostly about his dad who is the CEO of some huge company and is always away on trip but is loyal to the family.

"Uri, how's your project with mar going?" I asked curiously... " Does she know about your Flare?"

" Really good actually but Yes she does know about the Flare actually after I told her she confessed that she did also and we actually had sex after thanks for asking Tris," he replied smirking as I choked on my water.

"TMI Uri TMI," I replied after recovering from my life threatening moment.

"Really.. she seemed to enjoy it though...she likes it rough and she really likes oral did you know. She was sore for 2 days and limping for the others thankfully it was a weekend. But Zeke was complaining about the noise the day after he claimed it prevented him and Shauna from _getting it on_. I am surprised you didn't hear us though I swore The penguins in Antarica us," He stopped after he caught sight of me turning green.

"Tris you ok.. you are kinda looking like Shrek," he said barely hiding laugh.

"I am great actually really great never better.. Continue with umm your _experiences_ really," I said then mumbled," Why the hell am I talking about this.. I am never going to get that picture out of my head."

"But for real Tris It was good," he said finally hunching forward probably to hide the bulge forming in his pants.

"Um Uri you kinds have a wardrobe malfunction.. down there.. in your pants," I said turning even more green.

"But Tris about Four.. you really changed him. He never talked to us often only Zeke really but they were really close. But his routine really consisted of school, hoes, home, school, dump hoe, home repeat. For the week you were in the hospital, he was a wreak. He was unresponsive and he nearly actually killed Peter, Its not like I would have mind but still, Tris, you are a miracle worker seriously. Promise me you wouldn't break his heart don't. But if he breaks yours he _will die_ seriously. I am sure Chrisina would second that," he said.

"You bet your ass she will!" A voice came from the house door," I am pretty sure you all have a lock on that door so use it anyone can walk in, A murderer, rapist, theif,"

"Seems like I have already located a rapist. Tris call 911 while I whip her ass," He said chuckling.

"You better not have a death wish Pedrad" she said, "Tris why do you look like a Christmas Tree."

Page Break

TRIS POV

It was 6:30 and everyone has finally finished eating and settling down before we all sat in the circle in the middle of the living room debating on whom to go first Zeke or Uri.

"I lived here longer!" Zeke shouted.

"We moved in 3 years ago we have lived h ere the same time asswipe," Uri replied rolling his eyes.

"Well I saw the world first," Zeke replied fast and furious.

"Translation, the doctor slapped my ass first," Uri replied.

They went on and on for 5 minutes and we all sat there staring at them annoyed.

"What about rock paper scissors," Shauna suggested saving our souls.

We soon finally began our game starting with Uri who won the game 3 out of 5 but Zeke only play rock for all apparently its some manly thing...dotish

"Who should suffer first.. So many victims..." Finally his gaze settled on Will. "Free Willy... Truth or Dare."

"Don't call me that it sounds so wrong and Truth"

"Taking it easy I see alright I get it So WILLY are you are virgin if not say who with and how many times," Uriah said smirking at the poor boy who turned red... Bright red like a traffic light.

"I am Not and Christina 5 times" he said barely audible, "Soo Four Truth or Dare" taking the attention off of him

"Dare" He said staring at him boring into his soul.

"I dare you to drink a SPECIAl SMOOTHIE Created by our dear friends Zeke and Uriah but you have to drink the whole thing and not drink anything for 5 minutes after,"

I could see Tobias' eye twitching thoughts going back and forth in his mind yes no yes i have no idea.

"Go" he finally said to the two monkey who hopped up and ran into the kitchen and i heard cupboard clothing something being chopped up quarreling and they then began to blend it together. I turned to Tobias who looked terrified of what was to come I saw beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and his veins in is neck and head bulging. The two walked out holding a glass of a greenish brownish drink in their hand and gave it to Tobias.

" Tris if anything goes wrong I love you," He said looking at me and then back to the glass and swallowed it in one gulp. By the time he was done he looked as he was about to vomit he turned green like a frog and I could see him fighting it back down. He set the glass down and hoarsely whispered to the boys ," What is wrong with you. Do you want me to die? What was in that glass?"

"I believe 2 ice cubes, ketchup, an egg, onion, garlic,soy sauce, ketchup, mustard, orange juice, banana, pawpaw, celery, ginger, cheese, mushroom, corn, milk, ice cream and some cat food leftover from my aunt." Uri replied pleaed with himself.

Tobias looked as if he could kill some one glaring at Will the to Zeke and Uri.

"He turned to Zeke and asked, "Zeke truth or Dare." with a devilish look on his face.

Zeke turned to face me with pleading eyes not knowing what Tobias will do to him. At times like this Tobias is gone Four is here and Zeke knows that Four will burst some serious files or really embarrass him go he better choose wisely.

**A/N Hey guys Truth or Dare finally! This chapter was long over due and to Mystery Girlsi amd so sorry for not updateing earlier I was really busy during the week so much work Urgh. But please forgive me about that and I promise your dare will b in the next chapter and I put in a bit more maze runner refrences for NoneOfYourBusiness101 and expect som HOO, Confessions of a murder Suspect, TMI, Infernal Devices and so on refences. I really love reading. Anyway have a good week good Night and if any suggestions or simlpy normal reviews I will appreciate so thanks! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVEIW... THANKS Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18 ZEKE'S DARE

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

FOUR POV

"Zeke, Truth or dare?" I asked still fuming at their attempt of killing me. I see his eyes wondering... good they better wonder, stupid idiot.

"Dare?" he asked finally answering my question.

"Is that a question... Ezekiel?" I asked in a scary low Four voice.

"Sir No Sir!" He shouted saluting me. I nearly chuckled at his attempt of trying to regain confidence with that stupid grin on his face.

"Good, I dare you to let me double dare you, now," I told him with the two dares already in my mind.

"Sir yes Sir!" he said accepting the "dare".

"Good I dare you to call your mom telling her that you are pregnant with twins and are getting ready to undergo emergency surgery." I said smiling at his shocked face.

ZEKE POV

Da Fuck... I thought as I called my mom on the phone doing half of the dare I accepted from Four.

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ" That phone rang on the 4th time.

"Ok then.. she isn't answering better if we just do the other dare..." I said before being cut off.

"Hi Zeke mom's here" my mom answered.. shit.

"Hi mom," I started nervously staring into the camera phone Four has pointed at me and the other trying their best not to die from laughing. I put up my middle finger and mouthed FUCK U ALL before continuing, "Hi mom if I were you I'd it down right now."

"Why is something wrong.. wait no don't tell me you are in jail **again**. Zeke honey what did you do this time dad and I are not in the country to bail you out again IF there a bail in fact. God no Zeke please tell me there is a bail what about Uriah is he in jail too, how much is the bail? IS it as bad as it was last time? Oh Lord why me!" She said worriedly through the phone.

"NO NO mom we are not in jail no one is in jail in fact this has nothing to do with jail.. maybe" I added softly starting the dare.

"What d you mean maybe EZEKIEL CHRISTOPHER PEDRAD?" she screamed into the phone.

"Well mom you know Molly I kinda got her pregnant with twins and she is 5 months along and Shauna found out that I cheated on her and now I am in the hospital with a broken arm and multiple bruises. And you know Molly is 16 and I am 18 so I technically got a minor pregnant and her dad is a lawyer and told him that I raped her so I may end up in jail. But that is not the worst thing Molly is about to undergo emergency surgery because she fell down the stairs. What do I do now mom?" I asked faking nervousness.

"Zeke darling, what the hell did you do? How did this happen? You got a girl pregnant. Did you ever hear about condoms or birth control?" she asked.

"Well to answer your questions 1 I have no idea what I did 2 Well I actually know the answer to this one, Well when a sperm and egg meet the egg becomes fertilised and thus a baby, this happens during sexually intercourse 3 and yes I did the condom burst though, "

"Zeke.. I know you are lying to me by the way I am not stupid I saw Molly today in the hall, I wish I didn't and Molly's dad is not a lawyer," and with that she hung up the phone.

"Love you to!" I shouted and turned to Four, "Next"

"Not now later" turning back into an expressionless stone.

URIAH POV

Well that dare back fired I said mentally as Zeke interrupted my thought process.

"Tris truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said confidently leaning back into Four's arm as he played with her hair.

"As payback for that dare you loving boyfriend did to me 30 MINUTES IN HEAVEN now," he said as he pointed into the room...my room.

**A/N HEY Guys this is a very short chapter sorry but tomorrow I will be updateing for sure don't worry and MYSTERY GIRLS here is your dare as promised. But once again SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WILL B UPDATEING TOMORROW _REVEIW PLEASE THANKS GOOD NIGHT_**


	19. Chapter 19 T and D end

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

Tris POV

"What if I don't want to do it?" I asked.

"You take off one layer of clothes excluding shoes," Zeke smirked at me. I glanced over at Tobias who looked back at me with a look saying "Whatever you want." In reply I gave him a look saying thanks a lot. He shrugged and I looked back at the other eyes on me anxiously looking at me waiting for a response. I thought long and hard and finally decided that I wouldn't be the first to strip.I stood up and pulled Four along with me into the room Zeke pointed at.

"This is unexpected," I said upon my entrance staring at the _room decor_ if you want to describe whatever this is as _decor._

FOUR POV

"Oh My God!" I shouted as I entered," HAHAHA!"

On the baby blue walls were Star Wars posters ..normal, but the bed that was a completely different story.

The bed spread had Shrek on it and Donkey and on the foot of the bed were STUFFED TOYS you heard me stuffed toys of bears from Build a Bear Olaf and Elsa and Anna practically covering bottom half of the bed. I shared a look with Tris of disbelief and we both burst out laughing ... again.

I closed the door behind me and went to join Tris on the bed.

"So what now?" She asked looking at me with those big beautiful eyes.

"Maybe..." I said as I leaned close and met her lips with mine. Her soft pink makeup free lips melted into mine and we kissed slowly and passionately. I cupped her face and she tangled her fingers into my hair deepening the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance and I pressed her again the bed head and allowed her to lean against the pillows. I tugged at the bottom of her shirt and she lifted her arms allowing me to pull it off before continuing. I snaked my hand up along her back closer to her bra hook as she pulled back eyes full of fright and curled up in a ball.

Shit Tobias what did you do this time.

TRIS POV

His hands slide along my naked back with the exception of my bra. My heart hammered against my rib threatening to burst free when suddenly an image of Peter flashed into my mind, of his voice, of the mean words when I finally pulled back and curled up in a ball.

I snuck a glance at Tobias whose eyes were full of confusion and hurt. I unrolled myself and sat leaned into his arms.

"What did I do Tris?" he asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing Peter did," I whispered softly scared of his response.

"Shit Tris I'm so stupid," he mumbled burying his face into my hair. I turned to face him and pulled his face into my shaky hands and met his blue eyes with my grey blue eyes and softly asked.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No why would I be?" he asked more confused than hurt now.

"For stopping us from the moment," I said embarrassed to actually say the word.

"No Tris of course not,"

"But all the other girls they never stopped," I said

"Who told you that?" he asked

"I heard Molly talking in the hall way and the other girls did too," I said ashamed.

"Well Tris they are all lying I'm actually a virgin," he said looking straight into my eyes with no hint of lie in there. I began to kiss him again but not as rough as before, sweet and meaningful.

"15 more minutes!" Zeke yelled through the door. We looked towards the door just in time to see a condom slip through the door.

I turned to Four and flushed at the sight. HE shot me a mischievous glace as he began explaining the plan to me.

URIAH POV

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled

I covered my ears trying to block out the moaning coming from MY ROOM . Poor Olaf why does he have to witness that?

"Oh FOUR! FASTER!" Tris shouted from the room as we heard the bed squeaking and Four grunting.

"TRISSSSS!" Four grunted "I'm about to come!"

"HURRY!" Tris shouted in response. I looked up to Zeke who was laughing his ass off along with everyone else. I shot them all a death glare when I suddenly heard the chair rocking creating thumping sounds and more shouting. WHAT THE FUCK!

"oh Shit Four," I heard an exhausted Tris shout.

"THAT IS THE FUCKING END!" I exclaimed as I walked into my room and saw a flushed Tris and Four laughing their asses off at my fury. What the hell just happened.

TRIS POV

Four and I jumped on the bed shouting very suggestive comments trying our best not to burst out laughing. Four signalled me to stop as he began to rock the chair back and forth as I continued to moan and Four, grunt.

"oh Shit Four," I said signalling the "end"

"THAT IS THE FUCKING END!" I heard a very angry Uriah shout as he marched in the room red. As we burst out laughing

30minutes later

We just finished laughing at the prank and Uri has finally calmed down and we all went back into ur circle continuing the truth or dare session.

"Chris truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare what can you do to me, your favourite BBBBFFFFF?" she shouted enthusiastically.

"Great I dare you to go into the kitchen grab the box orange juice then go brush your teeth and drink the whole thing after," I said evilly.

"OK whats so hard about that?" she said getting up.. poor Chris.

A few seconds later I heard a scream and a screaming Chris running out screaming fanning her mouth and rushed into the kitchen again when I heard a louder scream and the sound of glass shattering. We all ran into the kitchen concerning where we saw Chris curled up in a ball pointing at something on the ground. I followed her finger and saw a moth... MOTH. Will picked her up and explained her phobias of Moths since she was small, there was a moth in her ice cream which she ate and ended up scarring her for life.

"Well I guess that is the end and its already 11 but tomorrow we will be going paintballing and bowling so get ready for 3 we will pick you all up. Now get out!" Zeke shouted playfully as we exited.

Moments before 12 Tobias and I bathed and changed into pjs. I gave Four some big PJs that mom had in the little stock we have in the storage house outside in case of visitors and we layed on the bed talking a bit then falling asleep.

**Hey Guys here is the new chapter as promised hope you all like it and I have decided to respond to the reviewers for each chapter starting From BETHELOVE since I already responded to LISAGROVERS in an authors note soooo lets start!**

**DEAR BETHELOVE: Thank you soooooooo much I hope you are still reading and liking my story more and more J**

**DEAR SCANDALOLITZ4EVER: Thank you for the compliments on each chapter I really appreciate people complimenting my stories since they all motivate me J**

**DEAR MYSTERY GIRLS: Thank you soooooooo much for the amazing compliment. It mean so much especially since I am really young and from a really small island in the Caribbean.. Trinidad to be specific actually and you are welcome for being mentioned and I hope you like what I did with the dare you submitted J**

**DEAR NONEOFYOURBUSINESS101: NO Maze Runner refences in this chapter sorry but there will be more don't worry J**

**SO THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND PLZ PLZ PLZ _REVEIW _BYE AND GOOD NIGHT.**


	20. Chapter 20 Evelyn

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

Tris POV

I awoke to the sound of the shower turning on and a small smile formed on my face as I buried my head into Tobias; pillow inhaling his scent before hearing his phone buzzing. Curiousity got the better of me as I grabbed his phone looking at the message from some person named Evelyn.

_Meet me at the usual spot at 11pm... don't be late._

I stared blankly at the message not knowing what to think as I unlocked his phone to read through the previous messages but all were deleted. Another message.

_C'mon Tobias I know you read it so I am expecting you to be here. Please I love you hon I always will please come, I miss you._

"Tris what are you doing?" a dripping wet Tobias entered the room with only a pair of pants on.

"Nothing just reading one of your love sick slut messages. Tell me _Four_ how long did you expect me to play along to your little game," I demanded.

"Tris what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid _Four_ How long have I been the 2nd girlfriend the extra along the sidelines in case number 1 leaves you or only you got tired of her," I asked fuming now.

"Tris calm down," he said walking slowly towards me with an outstretched hand. I stared at it in disgust and then back at him.

"No why doesn't your freaking man-whority calm down because Four you bit off more than you can chew this time," I glared at him.

"Tris hon, I really have no idea about what you are talking about," he said again.

"I am not _hon_ I am Tris. Hon is reserved for your sluts to call you. I am not a toy Four, I am not at your every call, others maybe but I'm not." I said to him, tears forming in my eyes, "You know Four, I felt something that is not normal in any other relationship, I really thought I meant something to you because you did to me. Well guess what? I am no longer going to be a pawn in your game of chess. Have _Evelyn_ be it for you," I spat at him as I grabbed my phone and wallet and made my way out the door, not before throwing his phone back at him.

FOUR POV

All I did was stare at her as she ranted my mouth didn't work and I was seeming temporarily paralysed until that name _Evelyn_ came out her mouth. Well that and she threw my phone and it hit me in my face.

As she left all I could do was stare at my phone looking at the message my _mother _sent me. Her timing is impeccable isn't it. Rage finally began to bubble up in me and I threw my phone at the wall and began to scream may colourful words, I coud have passed for a unicorn for the number of colours flowing out, blue, black, magenta you name it, my mouth was pouring it all out.

After my... tantrum yea let's call it that I picked my phone hardly damaged thankfully due to the case as began dialing Tris' number.

"Hey sry I didn't pick up, either I am really busy or just ignoring your ass. You decide which category you fall into but leave your name and number and I MAY get back to you depending on which category you fall into, BYE," I called back over and over always ending up in voice mail.

According to her.. she was Ignoring my ass but I don't blame her.

**A/n HEY guys I am so sorry for updating but I was soo busy with tests and projects and stuff like that but Yea.. AND GUESS WHAT ... ITS CARNIVAL HERE IN TRINIDAD THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH I am happy cuz I am getting a long weekend but I have decieded that _if I get 2 reveiws on this chapter_, I will update tomorrow I PROMISE so get reviewing PLZ PLZ PLZ. SO HAVE a great night and PLA REVEIW BYEEE**


	21. Chapter 21 Chance?

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

FOUR POV

"Fuck fuck fuck" I kept muttering as I drove up Zeke's driveway furiously knocking on the door.

"Step away from the door." I heard a voice call from the other side of the door.

Sighing I followed and took a step back as I waited for the idiot to open the door.

"Morning," I grumbled as I entered and began pacing," I am in deep SHIT dude." I told him seriously.

"Wait you are telling me that up to now you were never potty trained," Zeke answered of course _totally serious_.

"Wow Zeke aren't you a lifesaver not even what the fuck did you do this time or who the fuck did you get pregnant?" I turned to face him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you wanted me to be pummelled to death by you. Imagine me asking you who did you get pregnant and then think of what would be your reaction but lemme remind you, You are pacing, face red, steam coming out of your ears and you nearly created a hole in my door and maybe my face. But by all means Four WHO DID YOU GET PREGNANT?"

I turned to face my friend and did nearly pummel him slightly caught off guard and had to mentally and physically hold myself back.

"Whatever man," I said earning a laugh from Zeke, "But seriously I really did fuck up with Tris"

"Sit down you're making me dizzy," he said patting the seat next to him," How did you shit yourself now?" Slightly smirking.

I shot him a glare and sat, my elbows on my knees as I bounced my leg up and down and replayed the events of this morning to my clueless friend catching every motion he made from the widening of his eyes to his clenched fist.

"I don't blame her dude, who the fuck is Evelyn?" he asked now completely curious. I took a deep breath and said almost in a whisper," Don't mention anything to anyone. What I say right now STAYS between us or I will actually pummel you," he shook his head in agreement and I started my life story to him telling him more than I told Tris about my mother atleast for now.

TRIS POV

I arrived at Chris' house red-eyed and runny nose immediately replaying the events of this morning to her and she was totally confused about this Evelyn chick apparently she never heard of her or saw her before. Weird but still I was still angry at Four he never mentioned her before and he obviously knew her since she had his contact and vice versa and they shared a SPOT. Anger bubbled in me and I grabbed the closest thing to me

"ARRGHHHHHH!" I yelled into Chris' pillow as she grabbed the ice-cream from her freezer.

"Chill girl," She said as she handed me my pint of Belgian Chocolate Haagen Daz ice-cream (A/N **my absolute favourite ice-cream!)**

"Thanks," I mumbled as I dug in looking at the big screen as she put in the Maze Runner.

Page break

"OMG isn't Minho soo gorgeous," Chris squealed.

"Back off Shack he's mine," I growled playfully.

"Huh ?" She asked completely confused

"HAHHAHAHA Are you even watching the movie are just drooling at them?" I teased," Careful there Slinthead you may drown in your own drool." That earned a pillow to the face... it was totally worth it.

"DING DONG!" The door bell rang through the house.

"I'll get it," I said standing up.

"Mumm hm," she said not paying any attention to me. I smirked at this as I ran down opening the door to very serious Zeke.. weird... and Four.

FOUR POV

Her face was completely washed of colour as soon as she laid her eyes on me and proceeded to slam the door in my face.

"Nuh uh Girly," Zeke said placing his foot between the door and the frame. Sighing she opened the door," what do you want dick and dick friend."

"Tris please hear me out, Evelyn is my mother." I said very seriously.

"HAHA Four you should really be a comedian," she said sarcastically," You told me your mother is dead or do you mean she is the mother of your unborn child because in that case, no I will not be the Godmother thanks for the offer though Bye,"

"C'mon, Tris please let him explain himself," Zeke pleaded.

"Ok You got Zeke fooled too great job Four," She said again

"Tris put on your big girl panties and **listen,**" Zeke said again almost angry.

I could see her eyes move back and forth between both of us and finally gave in." Ok Four lets go back to my place, Tell Chris I'm with Four and I'll call her if I need her to help me kick his ass."

I chuckled at her adorableness and I could have barely contain the excitement bubbling inside of me at my second chance.

**A/N That's the end! See I Fullfilled my promise and JodiCatherine here is the FourTris Bubbling or is it? Who knows and Noneofyourbusiness101 here is the Maze Runner refrences! If I get 3 reveiws on this chapter by tomorrow I may update but for SURE if I get 6 reveiws by Friday I WILL UPDATE A CHAPTER ABOUT 3,000 WORDS. _I promise!_**

**SOO GET REVEIWING PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ. Byee!**


	22. Chapter 22 Explaination

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TRIS POV

We drove to my house in an eerie silence totally unusual between Tobias and I, we never experienced anything like us even from when we first met. I felt Tobias' eyes on me and out of the corner of my eyes I can see his _smexy_ smirk gracing his face. I fought the urge to hold his hands as I fumbled with my fingers anxiously waiting to get out.

I practically yelled out loud as soon as we drove up in my drive way and hopped out the car excited to move from the weird atmosphere surrounding Tobias and I. I opened the door and ran up into my room not waiting for Tobias and I prepped myself for his explaination.

"Whoa Beatrice where's the fire," an annoying voice asked behind me.

"Caleb I think you took the "_Blue Blue God loves you_" saying to far don't you think?" I asked taking in his blue under shirt, vest, dark blue blazer and pants.

"Shut up Beatrice. I am going to a science fair see you in a while," he said waving to me as walked away," Four," he greeted him with a nod of his head.

"Caleb," Four said emotionlessly acknowledging him.

Sighing I held the door open to him as he walked in. Immediately tension filled the room. I bit my lip and took a seat next to him on the bed as he bent his head mentally prepareing himself for what is about to go down. After a deep breath he began.

"Tris I want to apologise first," he started," I haven't been totally honest with you.." I interrupted him with a scoff.

"You don't say," I said sarcastically," I thought it was totally normal to lie to your girlfriends."

I could see the hurt on his face before he continued," umm Evelyn is my mother,"

"Yess we established that." I said

He looked at me and gave me one cut eye," No more interruptions," his tone soften," Please," I nodded in agreement waited for his explanation. I don't like being in the dark," Ok so yes she is my mother. She apparently didn't die. She ran away with her outside man. She was abused like me with the same belt but instead of having it on only her back, it was all over her body, legs, arms chest.. everywhere. At that time I wasn't abused as much, just a few slaps here and there, but I could hear her screams every night. I loved my mother so much. I would go help her after Marcus was done with her, I would clean her cuts, wrap them and wipe her tears away. She was my comfort whenever I got a beating. One night, I felt the bed shift, I saw my mother grab the suitcase she had in a corner that she has been packing a few hours before. I pretended to sleep knowing if I got up I would make a huge scene, I didn't trust myself to talk so I waited for her to take me with her, but she never did. She threw out the suitcase and crawled out the window, without a note or a kiss telling me she ran out or was coming back for me. I kept faith that she would never do that again but I was wrong, she never came back. That was when I was the personal punching bag for Marcus, he blamed me for her leaving.

"3 months ago she contacted me, wanting me to meet her at the park at late nights I went the first 2 times. At first I was blinded by love for her, I missed her so much but the 2nd time I realised that she never came back and quarrelled with her, cursed everything. She kept apologising but I never forgave her. 3 Times a month she has been trying to contact me but I never went. The last time she asked me was when you were in the hospital.. I never went," he finally finished

I was filled with guilt at what I accused him of. I met his blue eyes with mine wiping away his tears and kissed his cheeks. We layed on the bed, all tension disappearing as well as my anger.

"I'm sorry," I told him sincerely.

"What did you just say?" he asked playfully.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Well isn't this history in the making: Tris accused me of cheating on her with my own mother, incest much, then I went to _ZEKE_ for advice, you nearly destroyed Zeke's foot with a door, Allowed me to apologise and tell you my story without going all banshee on me and to top it all off _Tris Prior says sorry_! Tris how does it feel to accomplish such a milestone?" he pretends to hold a mic out to me pretending to be a reporter.

"Shut up," I slap him playfully on the chest.

"Oww girl you hurt me. I should file for abuse, Isn't it ironic the man filing for abuse against the woman," he says

"Ok first of all Don't underestimate woman, and second I don't see a man anywhere here, do you?" I respond again.

"You hurt me right here Trissy," he says pointing at his chest.

"Duhh that is where I hit you idiot," I say again having fun

"I give up woman I can't win... Dont you have to call Chris?" He asks

"yea thanks," I take out my phone and call Chris.

"WHERE IS THE DICK GIRL WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO! WHO IS THE FUCKING SLUT! GIRL I FILLED MY NAILS SO SHARP I CAN SLICE MEAT WITH THEM! WHERE IS HE!" I moved the phone away from my ear as she screamed in my ear.

"Chill girl," I quoted her," Everything's ok it's was just a misunderstanding ," I said quickly.

"Ok girl Btw I know what a Shack is ok?" She said immediately calm

"Really tell me," I demanded.

"Oh look at the time I really have to.. er.. mop the yard got to go byee," she quickly avoided the question.

"Chris isn't your yard all grass?" I asked chuckling

"umm yea duhh...umm... got to make it super clean BYE" and the call disconnected.

We layed on the bed talking about random things until an idea came to mind.

"Hey Four you plan to do anything tonight?" I asked deviously.

"No why?" he asked confused

"Good let's go to see Evelyn I want t give that bitch a piece of my mind," I said 100% confident

**A/N OMG I can't believe I got 4 reveiws in less than 24 hours so here is the chapter as I promised. Over 1,000 words A bit of Maze Runner nothing major sorry NoneOfYourBusiness101 but still hoped you enjoyed it. But thanks for all the reviews They really mean A LOT and FOURTRIS is back and next chapter SHIT'S GOOING DOWN. So if I get 5 reveiws on this chapter by Friday, I will write a chapter of 2,000 words! SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU _HAVE_ TO DO TO FIND OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING. _REVEIW _PLSPLSPLS byeeee**


	23. Chapter 23 sorry

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

A/N HEY GUYS SO SOORRY for not updateing, it's just that there is soo much work to be done for next week for school, we have sports day and tests.. just a lot of stuff to be done in such a short period of time BUT I PROMISE I would update next week _twice_. So yea But please still Reveiw I love reading them and feel free to critise and put in suggestions. And don't worry there will be a lemon soon so get ready for that but yea. Enjoy your week bye and PLZPLZPLZLPLZ _REVEIW_


	24. Chapter 24 WAITING

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

Chris pov (yayyy)

Is it normal to feel like tearing your BFF'S boyfriend's balls off? Because that is how I feel. I sat on the sofa with my nails filed into daggers in case I _actually do_ need to tear his balls off. I some-what patiently waited for her phone call after cursing Zeke threatening to text the school one of his most deepest darkest secrets. A terrified Zeke sat directing in front of me shaking in his shoes and suddenly the house phone rang signalling Tris calling

**(A/N you all already know the conversation)**

I hung up and grabbed my phone and ran to hug Zeke jumping up and down when a _swoosh_ sound pulled us apart . I turned away and checked my phone confused.

"OH SHIT," I gasped looking at my phone. Zeke's stormy eyes met my apologetic ones and we both glanced back down at our phones at the message sent to the school population.

_Zeke still shits his pants during the night and therefore wears special made pampers with pink flowers on them._

"Sorry?" I tried as I slowly backed away and ran up into my room as he pounded on my door.

**TRIS POV**

"Tobias and I have been standing in the middle of the densely planted area of the local park waiting for his mother to finally show her unwanted face.

5 minutes, 10 minutes, i5 minutes, passed and still no Evelyn. It is now 11:20 pm in the middle of the night in the shivering cold and drizzling outsides.

My teeth shudders and I rubbed my arms in attempts to keep myself warm. Despite wearing my thick cosy jacket, I am still freezing I could have sworn I was a human popsicle. Tobias looked down at me in concern immediately taking off his jacket and wrapping it around me and I was immediately engulfed in warmth.

"You really should take back your jacket you know it's cold," I said to him handing back his jacket.

"Are still just as gentleman as you always was," A voice behind us called. We both turned around to see a Woman behind us with a man on her arm. Evelyn.

**A/n Hey that is the end of the this chapter sorry it was so short but I will TRY to go update tmr but I have 5 test for next week and I really have to study for them but on the bright side the term is finishing in exactly a month from now. YAYY THAT MEANS MIRE UPDATES So _plzplzplzplz REVEIW._ Byeee!**


	25. Chapter 25 unbelieveable

**(A/N I don't own divergent I w**

FOUR POV

What the fuck is he doing here? I asked myself as I stared in to his face. I saw his midnight black hair slightly greying and piercing green eyes stare back at me full of disgust, almost the amount I have in mine as I look at the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" I voiced my thought out to the man.

"I can ask the same to that little girl you have on your arm," he spat out motioning to Tris. I look down to see her unaffected by his statement and as if sensing my stare squeezes my hand keeping her eyes on the man.

"Well at least I didn't sneak her out of her house in the middle of the night leaving her child in the hands of a demon from hell!" I shouted back at him.

"Tobias," my mother chided," That is no way to speak to your step-father,"

"Four my name is Four. Tobias is reserved to those to actually care about me and that man is no more a father to me than you were a mother to me since you left." I replied in a deadly calm voice.

They both walk up to us, reluctantly may I add, holding hands. I look at them unbelievingly. Awkward silence filled the air for a moment until Evelyn opened her mouth again.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked judging Tris from head to toe who stared at her unshaken. And just as I am about to answer Tris beats me.

"I am Tris," she says holding her hands out to greet them," and you are..."

"Evelyn and George," my mother shakes her hand **(A/N no not George Wu)**, "It's a pleasure to meet you," my mother says with a tight smile indicating it was a lie.

"I wish I could say the same," Tris says straightforwardly returning the smile. I held back a laugh and looked at Tris with a shocked look and she shrugged in response.

"Well ok then," my mother says recovering from her truthfulness," Tobias-" I cut her short with a glare, "_Four_" she began again," I must say I am shocked by your choice of girls but nevertheless let's get down to business.

You are aware that George's sister owns a clothes store called "Genivie's Glory" but business is going bad and the owner of Prior Perfection, Natalie Prior, wants to buy the locations and take it away from her. You know that Genivie isn't world known as Natalie's but it would mean a lot for Genivie to keep it."

"Yea and how am I involved in this?" I asked.

"Well it turns out that Natalie's son and daughter are attending the same school that you are. And I would appreciate if you befriend one of them and somehow trick the mother into not buying the property," She says

"And how do you want me to do that?" I asked now trembling with anger and I could feel Tris radiating anger.

"Simple somehow go into her office and take the papers from her easy," She said unashamed of the words which just came out her mouth.

"Do you know their name?" I asked.

"of course Caleb and Beatrice," she said confidently.

"Oh excuse me for a second, let me introduce myself _properly_, Hi Evelyn and George my name is _Beatrice Prior** daughter of Natalie and Andrew Prior.**_" Tris said cutting in

I grab her waist and hug her small frame into mine and I could see their faces plastered with shock.

Tris pulled away from me and walked directly in front of them.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Well I could say the same since you asked your_ 17 _year old_ son_ to steal private property and to use people for your personal benefit. You never decided to maybe talk to my mother about it. My mother is a very considerate and kind woman I am sure if you had a civilised conversation with her she will not have bought it. But no you decided to sneak behind her back and use your son as a play toy, I am disgusted." She said now shaking with anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I asked my mother George," I am ashamed to say I know you two, that mother son relationship consider it _long forgotten,"_

I walked away from the scene with Tris next to me

**A/N OMG I AM SOOO SORRY for not updateing but I had 13 tests this week and 5 more this week and I am soo sorry again but thank you for hanging on and waiting for this update so thank you for your patience. But anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter but now I have to go so PLZPLZPLZPLZ _REVEIW 3_**

**ish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**


	26. Chapter 26 Renewal

**(A/N I don't own divergent I w****ish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TRIS POV

With the rush of adrenaline in my veins I wasn't aware of Tobias' arm wrapped around my waist let alone the loud stomps of Evelyn as she ran up to us.

Suddenly I faced the opposite direction and Evelyn's fist made contact with my face. I must say I didn't expect that childish motion to be taken by a grown adult. Well to be honest what I did, in return, stooped to her level as well but I am not ashamed it's not my fault she can't handle my _badassity._ Quickly recovering from my state of shock I returned the punch this time aiming for her stomach and repeated multiple times until finally slapping her across the face one time as she walked backwards holding her stomach and cradled her face in her other hand. I was full of sarcastic adrenaline that I totally forgot about Tobias and the grunt of pain caused my eyes to dart to the far right where I saw Tobias standing above George's body engaged in his own fight but even from my distance I see a strange green packet in his right hand, I raised an eyebrow as I secretly took out my IPhone begging to record

TOBIAS POV

All of a sudden I feel Tris being ripped out of my arms and I turned to see my mother punch her across her face and Tris' momentary shock cross her face but quickly defended herself and attack back and out of the corner of my eye I see George's body dashing towards us with a clenched fist getting ready to engage in the fight as well. Before I knew it, my feet moved and my arms connected with his body as we fell onto the ground rolling around throwing senseless punches at each other to blind sighted with anger to be able to make sense of our actions. Knowing exactly what to do, I knew it wasn't right to take advantage of a man over twice my age lying on the floor defenceless, well that was until I saw a curious package peeking out of his jacket pocket. While in his recovering state I took the tightly wrapped envelope out of his pocket and opened it only to see a green substance and as I began to smell it I immediately got a strong wiff of a clearly illegal substance.

"Ey boy give me back!" his shouted now seeing what I had in my hand.

"What the fuck is this?" I spat menacingly at his worthless face.

No response, at least I didn't wait for one, I began kicking his limp body feeling all of my anger erupting from me until I felt a small but strong _hand _pull me away restoring my eyesight to the normal coloured rather that red.

My mother approached us as well holding her stomach and almost instantly caught sight of the envelope in my hand alarm was portrayed on her facial expressions.

"How do you have that?" she asked

"I can ask you the same question mother, how do you have it?" I retorted.

"Umm... Medicinal purposes son," she stuttered no longer clasping her stomach.

"Mmmhumph you don't seem so convinced _mom _" I stated now throwing up the packet and catching it seeing their hearts skip a beat every time it is being tossed, "How about you George what do you plan to do with this large quantity of this drug?"

"um.. um M-M- medici-in-al reasons," he stuttered as well.

"Ok well I am not so convinced that it is for medicinal purposes so I will ask you one last time," I growled, Tobias is gone Four has returned," What is the purpose of this?"

I see them both share a look and with a nod of her head she answered truthfully this time," Its marijuana," she bowed her head in shame.

**A/N I was honestly thinking about ending it here ;) but I won't**

I looked down at the packet for a few seconds feeling the truth burning into my soul. _The truth this hard but it is the truth._ I fought tears sad to hear my mother has been under the influence of drugs, I know it is she who is supposed to be disappointed in a normal world, a normal life but face it we aren't normal.

"How long?" was my next question feeling the veins sticking out from my forehead fighting to maintain the calm physical cover but really inside was World War 3 going on.

"Ever since I ran," my mother whimpered out.

_12 fucking years. _12 years my mother has been handling this substance, so much of me wanted to be angry and pissed at her but then again she is my mother half of me whether I liked it or not. I finally look up to see my mother in tears downright sobbing full on snotty nose and everything **(A/n Maze runner anyone?)**

"OK mom," I said softly as I approached her Tobias returning," I want to help you but I can't let your crime of 12 years go un noticed by the courts they must know, you must go on trial and you will hopefully not get a long sentence, you should go turn yourself in. Please mom that is the only way I will ever forgive you," I practically begged. I see her faint nod in the dim moon light as she hugged me shaking from tears of Joy I hope.

****** PAGE BREAK******

Tris and I sat in the driveway after a long drive in comfortable silence between us but little by little tears rolled down y cheeks. I felt guilty about my mom, I didn't want her to go to court or face all that drama but she had to, it's the right thing.

"I know what you are thinking Tobias You are guilty about your mom but just know it's not your fault, it is you who is helping her and George to become clean, you are doing the right thing," Tris whisper to me rubbing her hands on my shoulder turning to face me.

"I know it's just that it's like telling someone "hey let's burn off all our hair but don't worry we will get $75 at the end". It's bittersweet because she will be getting the help but will have to go to jail possibly, you know," I muttered

Tris enfolded me in a hug before speaking, " Think about Thomas when he had to shoot Newt, it was hard for both of them but in the end it was something they both knew was right for both of them even if it hurt them whether physically or mentally," She said referring to Maze Runner earning a slight chuckle from me.

"Are you seriously referring to Maze Runner. I swear that book is your life source," I said as I poked m y head out

"Shut up," she pretended to punch me.

We both leaned in for a kiss until we heard one of the most out of timing persons on earth.

"BEATRICE CLARE PRIOR!"

**A/N Ok so that is the end of this chapter soo sorry for updating so late in the night but I really hoped you liked it. You really saw the contrast between FOUR and TOBIAS which I personally really liked and NoneOfYourBusiness101 here are your Maze runner Quotes and Guest here you see Tobias taking control of the problems. I really hoped you all were satisfied with this chapter. But anyway Good night and can I PLZPLZPLZPLZ with cherries on top and whipped cream and nuts and sprinkles and chocolate syrup and gummy bears and all that stuff get _3 OR 5 REVEIWS PLZ _that would make me soo happy. Plz? BYEEE **


	27. Chapter 27 AN Good news!

**(A/N I don't own divergent I w****ish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

HEY GUYS no chapter tonight but there will be a chapter tomorrow I PROMISE. Soo I decieded not to make a chapter today to just tell you all that all of my tests are done! YAYYYYY! Thank you The Cookie Monster is AWESOME for your luck SOOO much and I am SSSOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY for spoiling the book for you I hope you forgive me. BUT yea test done so that means more updates YAYY but of course still REVEIW and by the way thank you all soo much for all the rreviews on the last chapter it means SO much you wouldn't understand and you all totally exceeded my expectations. Anyway good night Have a nice day!

BTW if I start a TMI fanfic will you all read?


	28. Chapter 28 DRESS

**(A/N I don't own divergent I w****ish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TRIS POV

"We need to get this girl a watch," I mumbled as Tobias groaned rubbing his head.

We stepped out of the car dragging our feet to the entrance where Christina stood with both hands resting on her hips and sneaky Uriah crawled out from behind the door motioning us to be quiet. Quickly, eager to get in on the excitement we ran towards the house. With a sly look plastered on his face. Yelled " RAHAHAHAha!" to a poor unexpecting Christina. She curled up in a ball with her arms forming a "X".

"What the hell Chris? What you thought I was some kind of evil spirit?" Uriah asked doubling over laughing and mimicking the X . With one shove out the door and in one swift motion Chris locked the door. Without saying a word she raised one finger and glared at Uriah and stormed inside. Tobias and I shared a look at bursted out in laughter echoing throughout the halls. Every once in a while we glanced back at a poor soaking wet Uriah begging us to let him in.

Eventually feeling guilty, we allowed him back in getting him a towel to dry off with and a new change of clothes one time.

*** Page Break***

2 hours later

Now that some level of order was maintained, I sat under the makeshift fort Tobias and I built snuggling under it in the middle of the living room, for what reason I don't know, we just felt like building one. They others were sitting on the couch watching TV, Dora to be exact.

"I don't understand Dora, She is freakin' bilingual but can not find the FREAKIN' ORANGE TREE. OPEN YOUR EYES THE FUCKING ORANGE TREE IS BEHIND YOU!" Zeke cried out shoving popcorn in his mouth. I looked over at Shauna who only chuckled to herself. And about 10 minutes passed of senseless screaming at Dora, Uriah shot up from his seat furiously typing away. Moments later we all received an email from him asking "What colour is this dress?" and a picture of a dress attached.

"Blue and Black," I shouted

"White and Gold," Shauna replied

"Same," Zeke replied "subtly" putting his hand around Shauna. I rolled my eyes.

"Same," Chris and Will said sharing a kiss.

"Blue and Black!" Mar yelled from the kitchen.

"Blue and BLack," Tobias said and I gave his a kiss as well.

"Tris, Four and Mar, you all need glasses," Zeke erupted in laughter.

Mar returned to us but not before slapping Zeke upside the head earning laughter from all of us. Argument filled the room debating on the colour of the dress.

"STOP BRETHERN THE GREATNESS OF URIAH PEDRED HAS COME TO SAVE YOU ALL!" Uriah shouted standing on the top of the sofa. Taking a pillow I handed it to Four to began to attack Uri with it finally getting him off the couch.

"Ok! My greatness has returned and according to the world wide web ..." He paused," The dress colour depends on the lighting. 70% saw white and Gold, 30% saw blue and black-" He was interrupted with the cheers and applause from Zeke, Chris, Shauna and Will.

"SHUT UP!" Uri interrupted, " As I was saying before 70% saw White and Gold 30% saw blue and black BU.." Dramatic pause." The dress is ... BLUE AND BLACK!"

" HA!" I screamed and clapped as Four stood there ,manly, Mar just laughed at me.

Groans and mumbling filled the room temporarily until I brought out the ice cream, Belgin Chocolate and Mint Leaves and Chocolate Haagen daz ice-cream.

**Page BREAK***

3 hours later We were all beyond sleepy. Everyone returned home except Four who decided to stay the night. We crawled in to bead snuggling together both whispering "Good night, I love you" to each other deserving a long night's rest.

**A/N so that's the end of this short chapter, FLUFF, I really thought they deserved after a long hard hitting day for Tobias and Tris. Tobias especially. But don't get too comfy MARCAS will be showing his ugly face in the next chapter a little heads up to all. NO Maze Runner I am so sorry but Mint Leaves Chocolate ice cream. And about the TMI Fanfic I will be talking to you all about it Monday Promise and I will update tomorrow as well. And the DRESS was in the chapter, to be honest I saw BLUE AND BLACK and my friends thought I was mad but turns out I wasn't , No offence to those who saw White and Gold though. But anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter and can I PLZPLZPLZPLZ get _2 or 3 REVEIWS _before tomorrow's update PLZPLZPLZ me for the shortness I am really rushing I have my brother's birthday thing to get ready for and was really busy for this whole day, running errands with mom.**

_**2 0r 3 reviews REmember so hit that blue button but HAVE AND NICE DAY... UNTIL TOMORROW**_


	29. Chapter 29 CONFESSIONS

**(A/N I don't own divergent I w****ish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TRIS POV

I snuggled into Tobias' body. His warm, naked, muscled chest,showered my head with warmth as I tried to hide my small, cold body in him. I felt an eruption of laughter from Tobias as he feather lightly kissed my forehead. My daily alarm clock blasted _"Shut up and Dance_" by Walk The Moon **(A/N one of my favourites!), **signalling that it was 10 in the morning. My mind had it's own ideas of staying with Tobias in bed perhaps for the whole day, but my stomach decided it start a war in there. Cries of battle filled the air, louder than the music. I groaned silently curing my stomach. Both Christina and my tummy can drown in the same boat... Jk I will miss them too much, plus I like food. Literally dragging myself out of the bed I looked at Tobias who seemed content in taking up the whole bed, smiling at me with both eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and attempted to pull him out, of course ended unsuccessfully.

"Get up Tobias!" I groaned.

"Ugggehhhh" he replied-somewhatly.

"Levantanse!" I attempted but only got a snore from him. I walked out of the room and into the bathroom where I filled a cup of water trying to get the coldest setting and Tobias obviously heard the water hitting the cup because I heard," I'm Up DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT TRIS!"

Feeling a bit mischievous, I brought the cup back into the room and saw his eyes widen at the sight. I approached him slowly but it did seem to have an effect on him as he backed away from me to the corner of the room.

"You wouldn't," he said still eying the glass.

"Try me," I replied smirking that I finally had the upper hand against him. A flash of realisation crossed before his eyes and before I knew it he grabbed the glass from me and was now the one in power.

I sheepishly looked at him silently pleading with him begging him not to. He approached me with a devilish smirk and before I knew it, I was the one against the corner and Tobias stood there testing me, tricking me by slightly tipping the glass but never pouring it on me.

"Beatrice! Mom and dad are here!" MY brother shouted from outside, but we soon heard the sound of the footsteps walking away and breathed a sigh of relief. Opps talked to fast.

" Have you seen my blu- WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh shit!" Tobias yelled a moment later a moment to late, the water tipped from the glass on me

We looked up to see a flabbagasted Caleb frozen to the ground staring at us and vice verse... no one dared to speak. Tobias looked at me and looked back at him then to Caleb who was already about to explode.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he exploded.

CALEB POV

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed genuinely happy to see them. They ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek, a normal 17 year old would be disgusted and embarrassed to be hugging and kissing your parents, but for Beatrice and I it was a blessing to see them in flesh and blood. After a few moments of hugs, kisses and catching up we all decided to wake Bea God alone knows why she wakes up so late.

"Beatrice! Mom and dad are here!" I shouted from outside. With no reply, I walked to my room down the hall deciding that it was a good time to get dressed and went to the tie rack to look for my favourite blue tie but discovered it missing... Strange.

" Have you seen my blu- WHAT THE FUCK!" I asked Bea as I opened the door totally unexpecting.

I saw a drenching wet Beatrice hidden behind a shirtless Four holding a empty glass above her head in a corner. WHAT THE FUCK?

I was pretty sure my face was a colour of maroon red and steam coming out of my ear, even though that is impossible, I am pretty sure I proved it to be possible. Awkward silence filled the air, I never shifted my eyes from them and then I just exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed

"Cal," Beatrice said using my old nickname," Calm down a bit, There is perfect logic behind this."

"Really? What is the reason then my BABY sister is still in a wet soaking tank top and shorts, with a shirtless 17 years old who is holding a glass which is above her head in a corner IN HER ROOM at 10 o'clock in the morning?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer but still.

"Let's just get dressed and we will met you all downstairs," she said now frustrated. Just as I was about to protest she shot me a look saying " Get the hell out if you value your life"

Obediently I left finding my tie on my bed frame.

TRIS POV

20 minutes later

We all sat around the dining table, everyone sneaking glances at each other... well all except dad he stared at Tobias murderously. no shame. Poor Tobias, it was actually a bit funny, big, scary Four scared shitless by a 46 ear old man.

A small chuckle escaped my lips and everyone turned to look at me as if I was crazy, maybe I was, especially Tobias. Sorry baby. Silence again.

"Well, Tobias would you like to tell me why you were in my 16 year old daughter's bedroom, shirtless?" my father asked strangely calm but not taking off his eyes from him. It was a battle of the stares and eventually Tobias broke it off and turned to look at me.

_Now?_ I asked him through my eyes _Now _ he replied sure of himself and took at deep breath and turned to my father and began.

**A/N this was where the first** **chapter ****was supposed to end.**

TRIS POV

" When I was smaller, my mother and I would be abused by my father, Marcus Eaton, mostly my mother but I would get a few here and there. I would help my mom clean up her cuts very often, we were close. But one night when I was 7, she just left, crawled out the window grabbed a suitcase full of clothes and snuck away. Of course Marcus was even more angry, he believed I caused this, that without me they would be happy, that I was a mistake, worthless, stuff like that. He would verbally abuse me when he was sober and physically abuse me drunk. Everyday when he came home from work, he would get drunk and beat me, he refused to hit me with his hand, claiming his hands are worth more than me so instead he took off his now imfamous brown belt and whip me until my clothes are shredded. I throw out more clothes than I buy. Since the age of 7 I was whipped, sometimes starved and verbally abused. So I was as Tris put it a "man-whore" when she caught me and some Marco kissing against the locker. Her confident aura attracted me, it wasn't her chest or butt, it was her confidence that radiated around her. I just remember my need to be there for her 24/7. The day I came for the dinner, the night before I took one of the worst beating ever and when I bathed the skin tore apart and caused it to bleed. Knowing fully well Marcus placed his hand on it and applied some pressure to it. Your daughter caught me to wince, your heard me and continued to question me during dinner and when we finally went up to her room to do the project, she bandaged and cleaned the scars for me without any questions.

We began dating and it wasn't until yesterday we had our first fight. I regained contact with my mom after she showed up outside of school demanding my attention. So I did and always met her in the park, yesterday she sent me a message to meet her and Tris read it thinking I was cheating on her.. which I never will do... After pleading with her she came with me to see her, things went downhill fast, I discovered that my mother has been doing drugs along with her boyfriend now husband for 12 years. I got he to turn herself in hopefully to try to set everything straight. So when we came back here all of our friends where here and left late so Tris wanted me to stay so we stayed in her room. But I promise nothing happened." he finally finished, putting back on his shirt which he took off to show them the scars, wiping a few tears from his face in the process. My entire family looked at him not one dry eye in the house.

"Ahem.. will Tobias I am really sorry for what has happened to you but it maybe late to say that Marcus came back last night and is coming around 11 to do some business here so I don't know if-" my dad started shaking Tobias' hand before being interrupted but a deep masculine, idiot's voice.

"Great Job son, you have turned my friends against me, you know what that means," we turned to see Marcus standing against the door frame smiling menacinely.

**A/N so that is the end of the chapter(s) sorry for not updating yesterday, the laptop was giving a lot of trouble but now it's working Yay!. Marcus made a small show in this chapter as promised but since I didn't update I put both today's and yesterday's update here. And no Maze Runner quotes, sorry but this one was JAm Packed and I will talk to you guys about the TMI fanfic tmr I have nothing else to say but that you all soo much for the reviews and yea that all but today is my brother's birthday! He is 11 wow I know right but anyway can we PLZPLZPLZPLZ get_3 or 4 REVEIWS __ for this chapter PLZ? THanks you all for reading Good Afternoon!_ **


	30. Chapter 30 BS

**(A/N I don't own divergent I w****ish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TOBIAS POV

What the fuck? I asked myself as I turned around to see the face of a child abuser standing a few meters away from me in my_ girlfriend's house in front of her parents and brother_. His wicked "smile", if that what you will call it, that was pasted on his face was directed at me as if I was the only one in the room, at home, vunurable as always. I felt like my confidence which I developed over the days he wasn't here crumbled under his gaze.

Was it just me or was it suddenly getting hot in here? I asked myself as I stared back into his gaze, I don't know what kept me in that spot unmoving, until I felt her hands in mine. I looked down to see my Tris standing beside me looking straight into his eyes as well, unshaking. That little gesture shocked me into reality, no more black and white only one colour, _RED_.

Red for all the shit I've been through because of him, Red for all he secrets I had to keep for everyone and finally Red for all the shit I allowed him to do to me, I was angry for myself for tolerating it and I was done with it.  
**TRIS POV**

As soon as Tobias saw Marcus, as series of emotions flashed before his eyes as Marcus stared into the depth of his soul grinning like a maniac. I saw the inside battle Tobias had raging inside him, emotions of, sadness, anger, fright, self conscious, so I walked up towards him and grabbed his hand and stared at Marcus. I felt both their eyes on me but didn't move on inch.

"I don't give a fuck _father."_ Four spat with so much venom I felt it even though it wasn't directed towards me. From the look on the ass' face I knew he felt it and that satisfied me.

"Take that smirk off your face who the hell are you to talk to me like that? Don't forget I am your only source of income little boy so you better find your ass home NOW!" he practically screamed.

"Actually no I think Tobias should stay with us for a few days perhaps months as long as he wants," stepped forward finding it to be a perfect time to intervine but not letting go of Tobias' hand.

"HA Tobias couldn't you find a more attractive girl, at least not a stick. She will fucking break as soon as you touch her. But she must be a good hoe for you to keep her around this long," Marcus crowed again.

"Excuse me last time I checked my sister isn't a garden tool," my brother said sticking his blue self in... I love my brother.

"Stay out of it Little Boy Blue this is in between my son and I," Marcus growled.

"HA Marcus you never told me you were a comedian, you are no more a father to me than the neighbour down the road, Joey, the one who nearly drove over me when I was little. A name, a face and terrible memories," Tobias approached him saying.

They now stood nose to nose, who would crumble first? But we would never get the answer because before we knew it Tobias stumbled back clutching his side. I looked at Marcus to see him clutching his belt in one hand covered and rusted with blood. What kind of sick animal does that to his own flesh and blood... Marcus of course. Caleb and I rushed to his aid but my dummy boyfriend decided to play super man... idiot.

Clutching his side he attacked an unexpecting Marcus to the floor repeatedly throwing punches senselessly all over. But he equally received hits and blows.

TOBIAS POV

RED all I saw was Red different shades of red but red for sure. I felt nothing but anger toward Marcus but anger and hate. Suddenly I felt a pair of soft hands pull me back away from the ass, Tris. Shit.. I felt so guilty but at the same time satisfied. Tris pulled me away giving me a look, a new one which I never saw before from anyone but that didn't catch my eye it was the belt raised behind Tris, time moved slowly as soon as my eyes widen Tris turned and countered my movements so she would take the hit. The belt wrapped around her wrist tearing her skin drawing blood. She screamed in pain but before I knew it anther figure tackled Marcus causing the belt to drop. Caleb

CALEB POV

That bitch got balls , I thought to myself as soon as that belt wrapped around Tris wrist causing her to scream in pain. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. Before I knew it my feet moved and I was on top Marcus saying a handful of choice words.. by the end of this I will have to soap down my mouth.

"Son stop," I loud voice yelled. I got off him wiping blood off my fists to see my parents perfectly calm with police standing behind them in a perfect row," this is a matter before the court."

**A/N Ok so that is the end, thank you all so much for reading and I decided that I will update probably once for two day so every other day I'll update ad I really did plan to update yesterday but my laptop as giving trouble, it still is. Bu anyway thank you all for the reviews no Maze Runner r any other quotes soo sorry but yea. I am sorry I am not really all that peppy today it's just that my closest friend is acting all weird and isn't talking to me and she has changed a lot but doesn't want to admit it, I talked to her about it and she went and tell lies on my other friends and she BRACED me whole day like wdh. But sorry to bombard all my readers it's just that I need to tell someone. **

**But on another note can I PLZPLZPLZPLZ get_ 2 or 3 REVEIWS_ plz soo much. But good night have a great day tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed the story.**


	31. Chapter 31 an CHANGES

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

a/n NO CHAPTER POSTED BUT IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, i MADE CHANGES TO THE PROPERTIES TO THE STORY, THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS SRY BUT I AM ONLY 12 TURNING 13 I THINK I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE WRITING THAT I AM SORRY TO DISAPPOINT. I ACTUALLY ONLY MAKED IT AS M SINCE THE CURSING BUT DECIED THAT I WILL JUST WARNED THE READERS OF CURSING INSTEAD OF DROPPING PEOPLE'S EXPECTATIONS. THE SUMMARY ALSO CHANGED BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK I STUCK TO WHAT I ORIGINALLY WANTED TO DO.

SO YEA I AM SO SORRY TO DISSAPOINT THOSE ABOUT THE STORY I HOPE I DIDN'T HURY ANYONE AND THAT THESE CHANGS DOESN' T AFFECT YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY IT IS STILL THE SAME STORY JUST NO LEMONS. HOPE NO ONE HATES ME BUT STILL PLZ REVEIW ON YOUR THOUGHTS AND A T OR D IS COMIN UP SO LEAVE IDEAS YOU WISH FOR ME TO USE AND I WANT TO THANKS THOSE WHO REVEIWED ON MY LAST CHAPTER IT MEANS SO MUCH. REALLY THE FIRST REVEIW 3 MINUTES AFTER i POSTED THE CHAPTER THANK YOU KIM4TRISNTOBIAS4EVER. AND YEA BTW I AM GOING TO SEE INSURGENT TMR YAYY. BUT DONT FORGET TO _**REVEIW BYEEE!**_


	32. Chapter 32 I love you

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TOBIAS POV

I looked Marcus straight in the eye as the police handcuffed him listening to his mumble profanities under his breath and for once I felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders. I always thought I was just figurative language and was just something people said, exaggeratedly but now I know what it felt for real. I turned my head to see Tris and Caleb protectively under their parents' wings surrounded with love and security. I looked longingly at them, wishing for something I could get hopefully with Tris.

Seems like I wasn't the only one looking.

"Ha you would never get that. You aren't worth it! Look at what you did to my family-!" Marcus yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Caleb and I yelled simultaneously. We both turned at smirked at each other before I looked at Tris who looked at us with love and admiration. Marcus looked at us speechless... for once as some officers pulled him out as other spoke to Mr. Prior who now dislocated himself from the hug.

I approached Tris without saying a word as she stared at me with eyes full of concern... what was she concerned about? I looked down to the length of her body but stopped at her waist where her small hand rested beside. Shit... her hand, its red.

Approaching her at a much quicker speed, I held her hand in mine examining the damage caused by the belt. Though she has been recently hit, the imprint of the belt's width already surrounded her small fragile hand causing the redness and possible itch, not to mention the swollenness and cuts caused. I heard a silent hiss from Tris who I looked at apologetically and took her shoulder and pulled her into the kitchen.

Placing her on the counter to sit I pulled out some ice from the ice machine and placed it in a plastic bag and silently gave it to her to place on her hand. She took it of course not being able to resist the pain, I guiltily looked at her in pain afraid to bring her more pain if I touch her, stupid I know but I couldn't help it.

"It's not your fault Tobias," she quietly protested as if reading my mind, "None of it is as a mater a fact, not your father, your mother, me, my hand .." silence for a while," _YOU"_

"May be not for my father or my mother but for you.. if I weren't chasing you down that first day of school and so obvious that dinner you would hate me by now and hopefully would still. If you did hate me your family won't be caught up in this drama and you won't be injured," I rambled nodding towards her hand.

"Tobias if you didn't chase me down I would have still notice your flinching at dinner and we are paired for the English thing as well as we are neighbours so one way or the other we would have still met up whether you like it or not," she said coming down from the counter," and I would have still fallen in love with you," she added quietly.

I looked up to meet her grey blue eyes which looked at me full of love and honesty. I gave in under her stare... and promised not to victimise myself or blame myself unnecessarily.

"Lemme see that hand," a bit more cheerfully smiling at her, she returned my smile seeing my effort in improving my mood.

Taking off the ice-pack I see and improvement in the lack of swelling and redness. I grabbed some Bactroban from the medicinal cupboard for the cuts as well as wrap to secure the wrist just in case. After my best efforts and Tris putting some on my stomach where Marcus whipped, we cuddled on the sofa.

Silently replaying the look on her face when she saw my six-pack I laughed. I caught her staring for a bit too long and said," Dang, now I got a scar on my stomach, wonder how that will affect me and the babes?" I pretended to think and softly felt a little punch coming from Tris who laughed as well.

***PAGE BREAK***

We spend the whole day practically living on the sofa besides getting up to pee and get food but other than that we just watched Tv, movies maybe kissed a few times and enjoyed our time together. Every time I look or touch her I get the same shock I always felt never growing tired of it and wondered how I got lucky with this amazing human being.

"Stop staring," I heard her mumble from the crook of my neck, her mouth tickling me," it's creepy"

"It's not if you are staring at the most beautiful girl in the world who I am in love with," I reply completely straight faced.

"Please.. stop lying," I heard her say," I know I'm not pretty." now hiding her head.

"HEy look at me, if I had a penny for every pair of eyes which has stared at you for longer than they should, I would be rich... I would have bought and island, build a mansion and still have money to burn, you are gorgeous."

Hearing the grandfather clock chime I took it as my time to leave. As soon as I got up Tris looked at me confused.

"I gotta go him it is minutes to 12... I'll see you tomorrow, I promise," I said not wanting to leave.

"No stay, please... Don't go back not as yet, please mom and dad won't mind. You can't go back into that big house alone, Stay a few days we'll talk to mom and dad tomorrow they'll understand," she practically begged enlargening her eyes, sticking out her lower lip. I felt like a cookie being broken and eaten out.

Not having anymore will power that and I am too lazy to walk back home) I stayed the night with Tris on the sofa mumbling our good nights and love you before finally falling asleep with Marcus finally out of the picture.

**A/N so that is the end of this chapter hope you all enjoyed but no MAze Runner but there will be next chapter... and by the way I saw Insurgent, to be honest I don't really know what to think of it, I mean it was AMAZING but also slightly confusing... if you read the book and saw the movie you would know what I mean and they left out THE CHEESE PART I was so looking forward to it that is probably one of my favourite parts of the series But anyway I may not update tomorrow but maybe Tuesday. But before I update can I get _2-4 REVEIWS?_ PLz that would mean the world**

**Have a good night or day depending on where you live... Bye **

_**REVEIW!**_


	33. Chapter 33 AN

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

A/N hey guys I know I said that I wouldn't update today but I got this reveiw and I am not calling anyone out on purpose but they told me that "THIS IS VERY BADLY WRITEN" There are numerous faults in this comments, firstly the spelling, written is spelt as WRITTEN not writen. I know that I have some spelling mistakes in my story but I would think Written is pretty easy word to spell especially if you are telling me that my writing is bad. Secondly the comment that is sent. I accept the honesty I really do but I would think I would be a little more humane to not just say it so bluntly but to tell me ways in which you would like to see it be improved . There were 3 things wrong with this but I will not say the third.

I know my writing is not perfect or great and cannot compare to others but I spend a lot of time and effort into writing this story and I would greatly accept any ways of improvement or critise in a nice, friendly pharsing. I am sure all other writers will agree with me as well as any person. Sorry for not updating but I will try to update tomorrow and if anyone is wondering I took down the reveiw so no one can see it... I deleted it.

I am not trying to make anyone feel sorry for me I am just trying to tell the person in a friendly way that their honesty was appreciated but I would haved preferred to have them tell me that is a kinder way next time.

Talk to you all later and have a great day.

-Divergentshadowhunter02


	34. Chapter 34 That Morning

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

CHRISTINA POV

At 11:30 am I marched my way up to the Prior's household fuming it has been over twenty four hours since I last spoke to Tris, she hasn't answered my phone calls or messages or watsapp. Hell she hasn't been online on any social network for more than 24 hrs.

"Tina you're over reacting," my _bae,_ Will, told me over the phone.

"Will you don't understand I have spoken to my BFF for over 24 hours what if she hates me all of a sudden because she fell down and broke her ankle and is in the hospital getting ready to have it amputated, what will that do to her? she won't be able to cheer or play tennis.. she will be crushed!" I screamed into the phone.

"Tina, that is not possible if her ankle is broken I don't think you will have to amputate it, she may just wear a cast or do a basic surgery if it was that bad. Nothing to die from and if she is in a cast she will just be in it for 6-12 weeks depending on how bad it is and" Will drawn on and on, I wonder why he is in Dauntless sometimes and not Erudite,

"Will... shut up," I said almost falling asleep on myself.

"Sorry Tina but it's nothing to worry about it just one day," Will attempted to comfort me. _ATTEMPTED_ being the operativeword in that sentence. I listened to him so on and on and on and on until I thankfully saw the large fenced house or mansion whichever is more appropriate.

"Will bye," I said into the phone not waiting for a response and hanging up on him before running up the stairs pounding on the door until my knuckles hurt.

Seconds later a blue Caleb aswered the door with bed head and glasses gone askrew on his face mumbling a morning before letting me in without a second thought. The house was eerily quiet I don't even think their parents were up as yet and it was almost 12noon. Did they go clubbing or sonething last night and are hungover I mean even CALEB or all people looks like a freaking Zombie. I made my way to the living room where there were packets of chocolate, popcorn and the occasional ice cream container floated around, the TV blasting Criminal Minds distracted me momentarily. I didn't even notice the body or should I say BODIES which laid on the couch snoring in harmony.

Walking closer I managed to see a head of lond blond hair and one of short brown hair snuggled together arms around each other, chest facing chest and Tris' head tucked in Four's chest. I squealed on the inside with only a few sounds escaping my lips as I pulled out my phone to record them sleeping together atleast with their clothes on... thankfully.

TRIS POV

I openned my sleepy eyes rather unwillingly and was immediately scared by a loud, _manly_ snore from Tobias... who else. His chest vibrated from the sound and his arms wrapped around me pressing my body as close to his as possible leaving no gap between us. I moved my head as much as possible to look at his face, he was so much younger sleeping, there were no stress lines across his face, there was no stone like gaze in his eyes and he just looked so _light and worry free_. Another snore shocked me out of my train of thought making me chuckle a bit as I returned to my previous position thinking of going back to sleep.

"Nope Trissy you are getting up RIGHT NOW," A angry voice called out to me.

"No go away," I grumbled meakly.

"No it's 12:30 and I have been here for a whole hour watching your zombie brother drink orange juice and staring into space and he doesn't know how to cook so you're making me lunch," sensing it was Chris, judging that she was literally dragging on the carpet of my living room in my house, I got up.

Sweeping the floor with my feet, not the best way to clean the floor, I made it to the kitchen. Just as Chris said there sat Caleb staring at the wall with a glass in his hand, the barely existing ice swimming aroud in the water down juice. Finally looking at his face I see his rumfulled brown locks pointing in different directions and framing his eyes a pair of_ unprescribed_ glasses lay.

"Hey get that smile off your face sis," he grumbled.

"Whoa big bro who klunked on your new science text?" I asked bringing out Maze runner.

"The grievers living next door... shack" he replied in heartbeat.

"Who Mr and Mrs Haby? Thay never struck me as blood thirsty metallic creatures." I responded faking shock.

"Make me food," he responded giving up.

One point for me, gosh I sound like the kids from Spy Kids 4 All the Time in The World. Taking out so frozen mini pizzas I popped them in the oven waiting for time to pass by.

TOBIAS POV

I awoke from what was probably the best sleep I ever had in my 17 years of life. I groaned rubbing my eyes adjusting them to the brightness creeping into the room from the curtains on the opposite side of the room to the far left. The beeping from the kitchen reminded me of the growing hunger raging in my stomach as I wobbled into the room where a tray of freshly baked mini pizza layed. Grabbing one I made my way to Tris leaning against the island avioding the glare from Caleb as much as possible as well as the early morning perkiness of Christina.

"Morning beautiful," I mumbled into her shoulder laying kisses there.

"Good _afternoon_ handsome," she replied smirking at me... afternoon? Wait what time is it?

"1:00pm Einstein," Christina voiced grabbing another pizza as I gobbled mine in one swift bite.

"Liked it I see, courtousy of the local grocery," Tris said running her hands through my hair. I looked around me... I could get use to it.

* * *

ANDREW POV

Waking up from my very relaxing sleep with my beautiful wife at 1:30 pm... cross that off the bucket list.

I headded downstairs where I immediately saw the condition of my living room, M&amp;Ms, ice cream, popcorn and other snackes created a thin layer covering the carpet. Normally I would be angry but after yesterday I decieded to allow them a bly. I sat on the wooden step in a crounch replaying yesterday's events, the emotional pain and struggle that boy had to go through astounded me. He took more shit than a person should have in a lifetime and yet he is so kind hearted and sweet. I would admit I had my suspisions especially hearing about Marcus, I thought he was lying because he was in some local gangster street fight shit and needed an excuse for the scars. I just couldn't believe my good friend, Marcus, would do that. I don't know what I thought I, I was really convinced by that strreet fight thing and lied just to fool my daughter but a small voice in the back of my head actually told me that it was the truth he was telling.

And when Marcus came... shit, well all hell broke loose. I stood at the sidelines looking at the events play out, curious but then curiousity turned to rage, I couldn't believe my eyes. I called the police cursing myself all my respect for him went down the drain, I couldn't believe I was going to nominate him for our new mayor.

And when Tris got injured he stepped in for when I was busy. He took care of her and comforted her as she did for him. I heard them, I shot my wife a knowing look, they will not be easily broken apart. What they had was real, not no high school fling but something that should be admired by others.

I was proud of my kids.

"OMG TRIS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAND!" a high pitched voiced screamed. Chuckling to myself I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

**A/N so that is the end,hope you all liked it and thank you for all the support I really appreciate it and don't worry I will try to make A/N short and right to the point. MAze Runner! Sry 4 not updateing but when I was abt to save it, I pressed DocX instead and I lost everything... Idiot I know but this chapter is fluff but next chapter Andrew will give Tobias "the talk". But that is all and BTW I saw INSURGENT in my opinion they didn't stick to the book at all. I was dissapionted I really wanted to see Tobias throw knives at the cheese. But good night and can I plz get _2-4 reveiws_ on this chapter? plzplz?**

**Good night!**


	35. Chapter 35 Christina, the talk

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TRIS POV

"OMG TRIS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAND?" I looked down to my left hand which was still wrapped and secured due to yesterday's events. I could feel the awkward silence floating around in the sky high tension in the kitchen as I stuttered trying to come up with an explaination. I could feel Tobias' arm tighten around my waist and Caleb's eyes burning into the back of my head. Anxiously waiting for an answer, Christina tapped her foot against the floor in a rythmatic beat with her arms folded across her chest.

"Um.. I.. Um... Bur...Ned my um WRIST while...err.. BAKING! Yes, I burned my wrist while baking yesterday," I said, more like stuttered out my voice rising and lowering in appropriate places shaking my head as if it would convince her. Needless to say, it didn't.

With one eyesbrow raised, she looked at me confused, unbelieving.. a whole range of emotions, gathering her thoughs together before opening her mouth. Tobias and I looked at her nervously while Caleb looked at her curiously nibbling on the pizza..Idiot.

"You burned your wrist, while baking yesterday? She asked somehow intrigued. After I nodded many, many times she asked," What did you bake?"

"Cookies!" Tobias exclaimed when I yelled," Muffins!"

I shoot him a look saying_ What the hell dude? Let me talk! _He shugged in response.

"Yess," I said awkwardly," I made muffins with cookie..chunks in " I said as convincing as possible," Yumm..."

"Ok then.." silence once again recheached sky high as we all stared at each other daring one of us to speak. Me, my mouth didn't dare tomove let alone my lungs,Tobias as well. But leave it up to Christina to break the silence as perky as ever," Well Tris, I got to go. Will's parents are having this dinner to met me and his sister's boyfriend I really need to go get ready."

"Oh Shit yea I have to go to that! Thanks for reminding me Christina," Caleb shouted across the room from where he sat drinking out the orange juice.

"Chris... It's 2 pm. What time is the dinner," I asked ignoring my brother.

"Seven," she replied grabbing her Micheal Kors bag and Coach sunglasses making her way to the door.

"But that's like 5 hours away," I pointed out.

"I know right I hardly have time. Bye guys!" she shouted already out the door.

Without knowing it, I let out a huge sigh of relief ,thankful that awkwardness has passed but I knew Chris she obviously didn't believe me and to be honest I wouldn't either if I were her. My heart beated against my rib cage desperate to get out of reality. I felt like just disappearing and if I felt this bad, I wouldn't want to know how bad Tobias felt, it is his secret after all. I cast a worried glance to him expecting to see stormy blue eyes and a ridgit built but no, what I saw was calm blue eyes adn his figure relaxed. There was no tension I could feel in his body neither were there any harsh lines crossing across his forehead or wrinkles by his eyes. He was the definition of calm. Without a warning he pulled out his phone took a selfie a handed me the phone.

"I took a picture so it would last longer," He said smirking at me.

"You are such an idiot," I said to him turning around to corner to run up to my room where I bumped into my dad who was trying not to burst out in laughter. I shot him a suspicious glance trying to raise an eyebrow only making him laugh more.

"Yoou have been standing there for the whole thing haven't you?" I accused him.

" My darling daughter of couse I have!" he exclaimed proud to be macoing on my conversation. I glared at him before he continued," Mom needs some help at the office go help her please?" he asked, he doesn't have to beg since I am the wellrounded oldest girl of the family, the family business on mom's side (Prior Perfection) naturally falls to me. Even though I am aware that there is a higher chance of me inherieting it, I feel better having my sciences to back me up just incase.

"mmk just tell Tobias that I'm going with mom," I said before running up th esatirs hearing my dad chuckling at me softly in the background.

* * *

1 hour later

TOBIAS POV

It has been a half an hour since Tris left to go to the office to help out and it an understatement to say it was SUPER awkward in the kitchen with me her dad and Caleb. I didn't want to just get up and leave because 1) I didn't want to make a bad impression since I really only spent more than 5 minutes with him in the same room when I was in pain and when I was being threatened by my father and 2) Where would I go because this house is REALLY huge and I don't know my way around as yet.

There was no conversation absolutely none except for the occasional stares at one another as if we were in some Twilight movie**(****A/N not to offend anyone I read twilight and really liked it and if you look I actually have some Twilight stories favourited on my profile. But accept it Twilight is just a series of stares)** I really wanted to just comoflage myself in my surroundings. I was choking on the amount of tension in the air. Just as my head was about to explode Andrew spoke.

"How are you Tobias?" he asked as if daring me to piss him off and there was also something hinting on a very important conversion in connection.

"Good Mr. Prior and you," I replied rather strainged, I could feel the beads of persperation trickiling down my forehead.

"I'm fine for now but ley's cut to the chase Beatrice is my only daughter,"Ahh I knew this was somehow linked to Tris, but I stayed quiet," She is tough, very tough and stubborn for a sixteen year old but there is only so much she could take and if she comes home and tells me that you have hurt her in one way or the other, I will make what Marcus do to you seem like a walk in a cotton candy field. I am quite aware of your history with girls and prefer to have you... tested because if not I will personally come and hunt you down to the end of the world. Let alone if she is hurt or injured and there is anything you could do to help her but you didn't that is also an option." At this point Caleb seemed to have his own speech memorised.

"Beatrice ownshines me in every form and fashion but I will always be her protecter so I would suggest you keep yourself in check. I will be keeping tabs on you in school and about Peter and that group you keep your eyes open for them and don't forget I am Erudite so I have access to student files, I already went through yours... you're safe. There is nothing that bad except for when you ditched Spanish but I don't blame you because you had Ms. Fiah. But still don't you dare try to influence her into skipping." throughout this speech he gave me a pointed look as if I was a 4 year old being scolded and it really got on my nerves but I didn't say anything I just endured it

Moments passed of silence signaling the end of their speech. So I started.

"I understand totally but I want you to know that Tris is all that matter to me right now and I would never hurt her intentionally and about the girls I was "with" as Tris put it, I was a "Man-whore" but I never did the deed with them due to my back and my dad which you don't need to know but I am trying to be honest. And Tris is stubborn and tough that is what I love about he. She actually called me out in the middle of the hallway and in class for my **Horrible** first impression it was actually very funny.." I kept on rambling on and on making no sense. Basically because I was so nervous and that Mr. Prior had that stone cold expression on his face throughout. No sense of emotion watsoever," but yea she is everything to me.. she has changed me already and within the 3 three days that I met her I was a totally new person and about the thing in the hospital, Caleb I am so sory," I concluded. And we all continued to stare at each other now with comfortable silence. tehelephant in he room has now been led back to the zoo.

* * *

1hour later

We all sat on the sofa drinking beers cheering at out favourite football team to win awaiting out parters to return from tne office and the first thing out of Tris mouth when she saw us on the sofa getting along was" What the hell happened in 3 hours?"

**A/N That is the end hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry for not updating really sorry. I am also sorry for updating late tonight. Thanks for all the reveiws and there will also be drama next chapter involving Molly and Al. But yea good night or day and can I _PLZPLZPLZPLZLZ get 3-4 reveiws plz?_ tell me what you think and plz constructive cristisim Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36 Timeline

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

**A/N no chapter today I am just going to clear up the timeline for the Guest Reveiwer, hope this helps!**

**Day 1- Chapter1 to Chapter 8 **

**Day 2- Chapter 10 to Chapter 13**

**then the 4 weeks in the hospital**

**then the day before the work shop part of chapter 15 and part of chapter 16**

**These are the break days due to the workshop**

**Day 1 (T&amp;D) part of break other part of chapter 16, chapter 17, 18 , chapter 19**

**Day 2 Chapter 20,21,22,2425,26,28**

**Day 3 Chapter 29,30,32**

**Day 4 Chapter 34 and 35 **

**At the end of chapter 35 Tobias said that he knew Tris for only 3 days and there was already a huge difference in his character, he was referring to the first 3 days that she met him ( Chapters 1- to part of 15)**

**his did this to show Andrew and Caleb how much he has changed because of Tris in such a short time space of the first 3 days they had been in each other lives.**

**I want to apologise for the short chapters I have been updateing, I can't type, I types REALLY SLOW so it really takes up a lot of time to types the 1,000 words.**

**Bu I hope this timeline helps Guest and for anyone else who has been having trouble understanding the times.**

**Byee Have a great day or night and PLEASE REVEIW and tell me if it helped or not.. BYEE**


	37. Chapter 37 bun in the oven?

**(A/N I don't o wn divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

**TRIS POV**

The next 3 weeks seemed to pass in a few seconds, flashed before my eyes. Everything seemed normal in school, Peter and his gang hasn't made any advances to hurt us in anyway beside the looks that could kill,Al and Molly were complicated, one moment they would be talking a cuddling and the next it was as if murder was imminent. The end of school was only a month away and Marcus' sentencing was Saturday, three days away.

Tobias was a mess on the inside but he never showed it but since he started to live with us he has learned to become trusting and more open to others. My dad, Caleb and he were inseparable, they bonded, thankfully making mine and mom's lives easier. Our english project was done and ready for presentation which will be on the second to last week of school, two days before prom... yay.

These three weeks before Prom was horrible, Chris, Mar, Shauna and I went shopping MULTIPLE times for this one night, to be honest I don't see the big deal. Girls put in so much effort and time into looking, smelling good but then be totally uncomfortable in the 8 inch stiletos they wear. I bet the guys would throw on the cleanest pair of underwear, socks and then there mothers will do the rest for them... LUCKYYYY!

"I still don't understand the purpose of buying a new bra," I argued with Chris while putting a forkful of pasta into my mouth at lunch while the guys were talking about the lastest sporting game.

"UGGG TRIS why don't you?" she tried. I glanced at the other girls who were shaking their heads protesting me to encourage Chris.

"Firstly, we didn't even buy a dress and we spent WHOLE day Saturday looking for one all to which you said " Nah I don't like it" " Not the right colour" " Too long" " too short" "too slutty" "too conservative" " why the hell did you put that on are you going to a five year old's birthday?!" Secondly, I have enough bras and Thirdly I DON'T WANT TO GO" I replied.

" Beatrice Clare Prior we are going even if I have tie you to the trunk of my car you ARE coming" she nearly shouted.

"You can't tie me to the trunk" I pointed out.

"Fine SMARTASS I will drug you and tie you to the door handle" she huffed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch, hmm I have 15 minutes till lunch ends, I really need to pee. I grabbed Chris's hand and announced to the group that I was about to pee mostly for Tobias' benefit. He still shot me that worried glance with his eyes like he first did ;seems like I wasn't the only one who saw.

"Chill Four I'm going with her," Chris chuckled," and don't worry, I don't swing that way, ask Will," she said again gesturing to Will waggaling her eyesbrows, poor boy put a stop light to shame.

"Hey keep it PG13, and don't say those stuff when I'm eating gross, go pee," Zeke groaned shooing us away with his hands.

We began walking away when we heard Uriah say," I don't understand why girls pee in groups, is there some kind of secret Toilet Party there?"

I shared a glance with Chris who raised an eyebrow in response and continued talking about the importance of wearing the correct bra in Prom. To be honest I really didn't care I just nodded and mumbled yeas whenever it deemed neccessary. As we approached we heard two voices a some sobs from the bathroom. I raised my eyesbrows in confusion and apparently Chris heard and shut up, thank God. As we neared the first voice was distinctly Molly and the other was some other slut from their "clique".

"Oh gosh, I missed my period last week and I have been vomiting every morning Hiba, I don't know what's going on?!" Molly sobbed.

"Shh Molly, have had any other symptoms besides those?" Hiba asked, Molly must have said no and Hiba continued," when wa the last time you has sex and with who?"

"Al and the day after the break," replied soft and shaking.

"Is there anyway you know, did you use protection?" she asked concerned.

"Yea I'm on the pill and we used a condom, but it burst, But I am on the pill," she whispered.

"You do know there is a 10% of a mishap right?"

" I know, I brought a test," Molly replied.

At that I almost lost it, WHO BRINGS A PREGNANCY TEST TO SCHOOL? As if hearing me Molly said again," I was too nervous to take it at home,"

They seemed to have went into a stall to take it when I gave Chris a look of disbelief who returned it but also showing me the phone which recorded the whole thing. I gasped in disbelief but my bladder was about to burst in me, I don't think Nitrogenous Waste is good for the development of a human being so I walked in knowing fully well that Molly was in here crying her guts out but hey when I need to go I NEED TO GO.

MOLLY POV

I waited in anticipation for the results of the test, Hiba and I were in the Handicapped stall of the girl's washroom. I bit my nails to the nub until I felt pain shoot through my body, this had to be the longest 5 minutes of my life. During this time I heard the flush of a toilet, I hoped they didn't hear me though. The unmistakable voices of Tris and Christine echoed through the bathroom, God I hated that girl.

She stole my man form me, Four the hottest guy in the school, mysterious and muscular, the big Ms in my man seeking. I mean Al was okay, he had a cute baby face and sligtly muscular but we did what we did because we were filled iwth negative energy and emotions. I never talked to him feeling a connection never, not with anyone actually.

I was a slut and I knew it, I didn't care I was a spoilt brat yea but people didn't know I did it for attention... of my parents. My parents hardly ever have time for me, the only time they have with me is when they scold me for my misconduct in school and believe it or not, I actually cherish those times. I never had any memories of fun with my parents and all those lavish trips I talk about, I only go because my parents have business and they totally ignore me on anyway.

Hiba shook me out of my escape,I looked at that stick, those one or two lines willdetermine my future.

I turned itover and held my breath

TWO LINES...

SHIT

**A/N hey that is the end, sorry for the late update but better late than never! This chapter, you got to see into the mind of Molly and next chapter will be about Four's parents, basically in court for both matters. Anyway hope you all liked it and thanks for all the reveiws and the timeline is in chapter 36 just for your knowledge . Anyway good night or day and can I _PLZPLZPLZ GET 2-4 REVEIWS PLZ? BYEE!_**


	38. Chapter 38 Court part 1

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

**TOBIAS POV**

**(fast forward to Saturday)**

Life.. that is the only word suited to fit this shit hole I am stuck in... Life. I dressed appropriately for the occasion, suit and tie (ha Justin Timberland reference) yea, yea, but the other thing which bothered and really pissed me off, besides that the tie made it it's mission to slowly strangle me to death, was the crowd whispering, gossiping and pointing at me. It was no secret, anymore, that my mother and her husband were addicts and Marcus was ALLEGED to be a child abused. Notice I said ALLEGED since most people didn't believe any of it. Their "precious" Marcus Eaton was incapable was hurting a fly... unless the fly's name was Tobias Eaton.

I sighed and sunk into my seat feeling Tris' small hand slip into mine mentally giving me signs of reassurance, Tris sat to my right between the lawyer and I. We three sat in one of the desks since Tris and I were both injured by Marcus and then of course there was the Lawyer. I knew that we had all the evidence that we could ever have but it sicken me to know that my father, no matter how much damage he has done over the past decade could easily slip away from the law. How you ask,obviously by money, black mail or false promises. Life was agame for Marcus and he intended to come out on top.

TRIS POV

**(A/N I know NOTHING ABOUT COURT so if I put anything wrong or mixed anything just bear with me please)**

"All rise" a voice sounded stating the obvious, court was now in order. I sucked in a deep breath and chanced a looked at my family standing with the others in the benches all there winked at me as if it was planned. I smiled internally and then looked up to Tobias who had a thin layer of sweat covering is face and the bobbing of the Adam's Apple. Handing him my extra handkerchief... yes I brought extra... he gratefully took it giving me a glance which mustered all of his confidence to give. I squeezed his hand once again and then turned to the judge. His face had more wrinkles than numbers itself, moments later Marcus walked in. Well not walked, more like strutted in. What the hell does he think this is, a horse race? Hell no! But if this was a competition of who was the asswipe in the entire existance of mankind, he would win by a land slides

His smirk on that donkey ass he calles a face annoyed me, I just wanted to slap that thing right off. His confidence sicken me but then again he is maybe just playing mind games with us, the devil alone knows what is going on in his head. Notice I said devil, that man has no has goodnes in that pebble he calls a heart.

My gaze moved from his face to the rest of his body, he wore a black jacket over a crisp white button down and an orange tie. Moving down to the pants, he wore a normal pants matched with a pair of shining black shoes. I really didn't understand the purpose of dressing so nice, clad in Guicci from head to toe, in a court.

He was followed by his lawyer who was as equally as disgustining as he is, Mr Eric Young. He was undoubtedly one of the best lawyers you can get, he never lost a court case and judging by the look on his smug pierced face, he doesn't plan on.

I felt a shift in Tobias' aura, he suddenly became tense as soon as Eric entered. I questioned this but internally, now is not the time or place.

"Ahem," he judge cleared his throat, "Marcus Eaton is being charged for, domestic violence of his son and wife. Mr. Eaton how do you plead to these offences?"

"Not guilty," he responded . We all took our seats as our lawyer started his speech. At this point I blanked out, you know that look you have on your face when you are pretending to pay attention but not, I pulled that face. At this point, everything that was being said went through one ear and out the other, I didn't even know who was speaking. I tuned back in but obviously at the wrong point.

"Who is to say that Tobias is not causing hisself this harm. As my cliet, Marcus Eaton told me that Tobias Eaton has dislocated himself from the family wholey and chooses to spend his extra time with his girlfriend at the time. And I would say that Marcus Eaton's wife has left him and the child without a warning for another man. Of course without this motherly love Tobias has lost much needed support. With Marcus' demanding job, a large time space is offered for opportunities of harm from another source." I blocked everything out again as I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

This time I didn't sign in until Tobias was pulled to the stands for questioning by our lawyer.

"Good morning Tobias how are you?" our lawyer asked, starting off easily.

"I've been better," was his curt response.

"Well Tobias the faster we start the faster we'll finish," a soft smile formed," Tobias would you lke to replay the events from when you were smaller, preferiably between the ages of 5 and 7?" ... It's not like he had a choice.

"At the age of 5 my father finally became sturdy in a job he wished to continue, before we weren't as financially stable since my father had yet to find what he wanted to do. Everything was okay, for a while. My mom was a housewife, I was a kindergardener and my father, a political member. Since my father was an apparent _joy_ and performed outstandedly at his profession, he got promoted and of course a raise. We moved at the age of 6 to a 2 storey home in a nice rural area, it was a lovely place, but after the promotion my father got a little ... stressed. So he started going for a few drinks here and there but nothing to serious until I reached 7. He started coming home at weird hours of the night and them proceeded to abuse my mother for little issue, once he slapped across the face because there was no ketchup in the kitchen. I was vebally abused but my mother was a different story, there was no inch which wasn't touched by the belt or hand. Long story short, she finally ran away. Marcus was colder than ever when they found her supposed dead body, he drank and came home and then shout at me.

But the day, the secretary quit, all hell broke loose, bruises and scars covered my body, I was forced to wear long sleeve and jeans to school in the blazing hot sun. He of course experimented with weapons but always returned to the belt, quite infamous. It continued for 10 years, no one knew, look at my back." he stopped and the lawyer thanked him.

I looked to my left where Marcus sat, a sheet of sweat covered his face, thank God. I was so interested, I didn't her me being called to the table

**A/N I am ssooo sorry for the late update but I will be updating soon after this is posted, around 2-3 hours later soo hope you all enjoyed. And if possible I just get 1 reveiw on this. I will explain why I didn't updat since last week in the next chapter. Wait for it!**


	39. Chapter 39 Court part 2

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

**TOBIAS POV**

By the time I was done, I was shaking, my fingers became cold, my knees became non-existant and my head was spinning. I knew what I was doing when I said " look at my back". There was one specific detail that would stand out, the letters. One time when Marcus decided like writing, with a knife, on flesh, he turned to me. Because writing with pen on paper was soo out of style right. It wasn't his whole name , it was his initals, _Marc.E _. Parental love.

Tris was called up directly after me, expecting to hear the screeching or the chair pulling back, all you heard was silence. I looked up to see Tris sitting right where she last was looking at Marcus who seemed to be sweating bullets at the moment. But the second time she seemed to snap into reality and immediately shot out of the seat.

I passed Tris locking eyes with her before she tore away taking her seat. I looked at her nervously, she was strong, stronger than I am at some points but I was probably just over sweating it, right?

"Hello Tris, based on what Tobias says, I think you have seen better days," the lawyer tried.

"Yea Any day would beat coming to court at 9 in the morning on a Saturday to testify," she grumbled.

" Faster to start the faster we finish," he said pulling the same line, " Tris please tell me when and where you and Tobias met and say how you have come to know about Tobias' abuse."

"I met Tobias at school on my first day where we were paired for an english assignment. I have known about his abuse that same day, when he and his father came to my house for dinner since our fathers work together and that was when I suspected something since I saw Marcus' hand apply pressure to Tobias' lower back. I pratically put him on the spot and pulled him upstairs. I made him take off his shirt and had to PEEL it off his skin since his back was soaked. I cleaned off the WOUNDS and dressed it applying a wrap but he never told me his story until the day after I got out of the hospital. I knew about Evelyn a few days later and he has been more or lessly staying with us since the day Marcus left for his trip. Tobias bears no burden to us." Tris finished.

"Thank you Tris but I see you left wrist, to be percise, is wrapped would you like to elaborate," our lawyer asked her knowing fully well.

"Well, the day Tobias told my parents about Marcus was also the day my dad invited him over prior to when Tobias spoke. Of course Marcus heard and decided to have some fun with the imfamous belt, as Tobias called it. Marcus proceeded to insult Tobias, Myself and my brother. They squared off staring at each other dead in the eye but Marcus slyly took off his belt in the process and whipped Tobias with it speaking of which there should still have the mark then tackled him both got bruises and cuts. I finally saw enough and pulled Tobias off Marcus but before I could prcess it I felt the belt wrap around my wrist. I could see the sick smirk on Marcus' face the momenthe did lasting until my brother tackled Marcus. And that was when the police came." She stopped out of breath.

"thank you Tris," the lawyer supplied allowing her to exist the little box, we locked eyes and hands actually feeling confident.

* * *

2 hours later..

We sat at the table awaiting to hear the sentencing a break was given to make a decision. But after Tris spoke, Marcus came up and gave a bullshit sad story of having to raise his only child without a mother figure with a demanding job... as I said bullshit. Then Eric came and added more shit than what was already floating around in the pot.

Then finally some brains came into the equation... our evidence was provided, 1) the belt, 2) the picture of my back and Tris' wrist and the most important piece of evidence... the video and voice taping of the events which went down that day Marcus came into the Prior's household. What he didn't know was that they had 24/7 video survillance outside and inside which we got ready for today.

"Marcus Eaton, accussed of domestic violence of his son and wife is found... guilty, he wil be imprisoned for 15 years and is fired from his job and while in and after jail you are not to have any sort of communication with Tobias or the Priors. Court dismissed." the judge announced very bored.

**(A/N HEAVY CURSING AHEAD)**

Before I could even say peep Marcus flew off the handle.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DON'T FEEL SO HAPPY TOBIAS WHO IS GOING TO FUCKING FEED YOU WHO IS GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR EDUCATION. WHO THE FUCK WILL? YOU ARE MAKING HUGE FUCKING MISTAKE, AND YOU LITTLE BITCH DON'T FEEL SO HAPPY AND PEPPY. WHEN YOU GET FUCKING PREGNANT FROM THAT SON OF A BITCH YOU WILL FIND OUT!" all of that shouting was behind us, we didn't care and it seemes he was so hyped up from the anger he didn't realised that he called himself a butch. He really is dumber than I thought.

**(Cursing over)**

He was escorted out of the toom and walked hand in hand with Tris to meet her parents where behind them stood a much to familiar face...

**A/N soo that is the end of this chapter hope you all liked it, I am sorry for not updateing but school started and the day which I was supposed to update electricity went and then the other days I wanted to use to get back into my mode for school.. and thank you JodiCatherine for reveiwing on the last chapter.. the one I just posted and yea that's it. Hope you all liked it, Good Night or good Day and can I _PLZPLZPLZPLZPZLZ get 2-4 reveiws on this chapter plz? BYEEEEE_**


	40. Chapter 40 schedule

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

**A/N hey guys sorry there is no chapter update but this is my most likely my update schedule:**

**Every Friday afernoon between the hours of 7pm- 11 pm Trinidad and Tobago time. Unless I have a question being asked by anyone, like the one I have now, I will either update an A/N if you don't have a PM box or I will PM you as soon as possible.**

**And when I have free time I will say beforehand in the chapter before 97% of the time.**

**On vacation I will update every other day so there will be a total of 3 chapters minimum each week of my vacation. **

**Hope u all are cleared up so I wont catch you unprepared when I next update!**

**BTW I am sooo AMAZED I am at 96 reveiws presently, I never thought i will get so much on my first story, it's shocking actually. I actually started it off as something to do when I had free time especially after the end of Allegiant, even though I appreciated the modrenity of the ending, I wanted her to live:( , so I read A LOT I was always reading Fanfics when I had time, so I decided to write my own as a way to share my own take. To be honest, Not one of my friends now I am writing so if they are reading even though they may not, Trinidad is a pretty small place and my year group is only around 110-120 student so the chances are very small, sorry and I hope you all like it. But only one knows and that is the one who I have known since I was born but I didn't tell them the name off the story.. I'm a bad friend.**

**BUT ALL of my readers I consider them my friends because they now know my inner thoughts of FourTris,hope you all want to be my friends too LOL, but thank you to all my Reader, Reveiwers, Followers, Favourites and simply passers by. Thank you SOOO much .**

**BUt anyway HAve a good night or day which ever, BYEEE!**


	41. Chapter 41 breaking the news

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TRIS POV

To be honest, I heard her nasally voice before I saw her.

"Hii guys! Funny to see you all here, especially you here_ Tobias Eaton_," Molly sneered, her aura of loud perfume spoke volumes, seriously I think I am hallucinating zebras in grass skirts singing "Best of Both Worlds".

"I can't say I say the same Marco," Tobias strained out. I eyed her stomach as secretly as possible, unable to stop myself," What are you doing here? Don't you have _something_ to_ plan_? Or is it _too late_?" I asked trying my best to imply the unfortuante child growing inside her, I feel sorry for the child, the poor thing has to hear her voice for 9 months and can't cover his/ her ears. Apparently, she was a bit too dense to catch my double meaning.

"Beatrice darling, didn't you know Mr. Kurter, your lawyer, the ones who just saved your asses, is my father?" she said in a sickly sweet voice and as she said that, her father appeared from behind her, the wrinkles crinkling around his eyes from his forced smile.

"Molly, you didn't tell me you knew Beatrice and Tobias here, Do they go Faction with you?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation with us unwilling, tension sinking teenagers.

"Yep _daddy_ we are all in Dauntless actually, and have met on very interesting relations didn't we?" she repied putting on the _sweet angel _facade for the old man.

"We did indead sir, thank you so much for taking on this case _Tobias and I _really appreciate it, maybe one day after _cheer practice _on a Saturday, you and dad's friends can come over in celebration, and us kids could cook," I added jabbing at Molly a bit with cheer.

"Haha, Beatrice, I wish, thanks for the offer but I am just swamp with work at the moment, I only to this one since I knew your parents since High school when I was in Candor and they were in Abnegation," he said with a soft smile.

"Hey Tris can I talk to you for a quick second?" Molly asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay?" I questioned. Before the "ay" was said she pulled my arm leading me to a small corner of the room.

We stood there for a moment just looking at each other, I didn't feel like talking so instead of making some snarky comment, I just counted the number of cracks on her face from the about of foundation she applied. I reached 53 until she opened her mouth giving me a wiff of her garlic scented mouth. I held in a cough.

"Listen BEOCH leave Tobias the fuck alone, he is mine and only mine, I please his needs much more than you ever can," she smirked. I nearly laughed right there and then.

"Well BIACH Tobias, or for you, Four will never be with you honey especially with that little issue you have between you and Al, soo what are you hoping blue or pink, or are you just want it to be a surprise," I asked angelically.

"What?!" she asked panicking.

"You know is it a little Al or little Molly, oh wait you are only a month along, to soon, tell me though please, I am just dying to know," I said pnce more pointing at her stomach.

"You bit-" she started before I interrrupted," uh uh no cursing where there are young minds around,"

"HUMPH listen here you break up with Tobias and make him mine or I will tell the whole school of Four and his daddy's troubles in paradise," she replied satisfied with herself.

"Well you do that when I send this video of you in the bathroom taking the pregnancy test to the whole school population.. Who has more dirt on who now," I wispered into her ear and rubbed her stomach before leaving her standing there dumbfounded like the creepy stalker I am, making my way to Tobias.

TOBIAS POV

I stand there amused, before pulling Tris into my arms and in the background stands a mouth open Marco staring into space.

"What did you do to the bitch this time?" I asked anticippating the answer.

"Well that little bitch threatened to tell the school of the events of today," at that I stiffed,"But don't worry, I had some dirt on her that would make her life living hell for around 8 more months although I guess I won't need to with that little bundle of joy coming," I was lost, what the hell is she talking about," Chill sherlock I'll explain at home."

Home at last.

* * *

2 hours later

I find myself and Tris laying in what is now my room, one of the extras on the same floor as Tris even though it is the furthest away and with the reminder of cameras at every inch of the house, I take what I get. We are in our PJs , Tris in a cupcake covered long pants and a loose fitted sweatshirt and me in a normal T-shirt and a pair of PJ pants which I rolled up to my knees. We sat with Tris sitting criss-crossed and I hugging her from behind while video chatting with the gang waiting for the lasted gossip Chris and Tris heard in the bathroom, maybe Uriah was right, maybe it is a secret toilet party.

Moments later, Chris' phone replaced her face playing some video footage taken in the bathroom when they went Blah Blah Morco, Blah Blah Hiba, Blah Blah crying, Blah Blah pregnancy test , Bla- What PREGNANCY TEST who the hell bring a test to school.

Anyway the video continued and ended with Molly screaming and crying her black, tar filled soul out, no doubt a bun baking in that oven.

"Well shit, Who knew Al and the balls to do that, I seriously thought he was going through male menopause or his sex hormones stopped flowing, I think I should get him some flowers or something with a card say _"You fucked up royally dude... Congrats!_" Zeke shouted laughing his ass off while Shauna gave him a much deserved slap upside the head.

"I wonder if her parents know or even Al does," Marlene wondered aloud.

"I seriously doubt that if Al knew he would pack up and move to Antarica or something before Molly's father comes after him with a gun," Uriah grinned.

"I can't say I'm surprised I actually wonder if she actually have HIV, on the topic of HIV, Four, are you tested for you know... before you know?" Shauna asked. I choked on air. I spluttered and coughed and patted my chest as Tris rubbed my back.

"Nope and there is no need to anyway," I finally choked out rushing the sentence.

"Sure?" she asked.

"Yep positive," I agreed.

Well shit, now even my friends think I am a walking HIV cell waiting to contaminate Tris but without thinking I said," Guys, I need to tell you something."

**A/N Hi everyone, that is the end of this chapter hope you all liked it, and I am so sorry for not updateing yesterday, I decided to take a nap for like 15 minutes before updateing but then next thing I knew it was morning. So I am soo sorry but I MAY update Tuesday afternoon, may. But I offically have 100 reveiws and I want to thank everyone who has contributed to this achievement soo much it means a lot. But anyway the story is coming to an end soon 5-8 more chapter give or take a few but as soon as this is over I will start a Mortal Instruments fanfic so stay tuned for that and yea that is it once again thank you and can I get _2-5 REVIEWS PLZPLZPLZPLZ ?! Byee! Good night or day which ever.. REVEIW!_**


	42. Chapter 42 shocking information

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TRIS POV

_WTF_... is the first phrase, or abbreviation which came to mind as soon as those words were out of Tobias' mouth, What the fuck.

TOBIAS POV

**(A/N I'm not going to write it over because if I do , it will just be facts which you all have read 3 times before)**

I could feel Tris shaking in my arms, from sadness, fear or pure rage, I can't tell, even though she has heard this story many times the effects still hasn't worn off. I really can't tell the same for the others, their faces couldn't have been more obvious of their emotions even if you took a marker and wrote it on their foreheads. Shauna and Marlene were the pictures of pity, Zeke and Uriah were the total opposite, their eyebrows creased in rage, ears turning red and they veins poking out of their foreheads threatening to burst. Storming out in rage, Zeke's face disappeared but certainly not his mouth.

**(A/N heavy cursing)**

"What the fuck does that fucking bitch think he was fucking doing? That asshole had better be put in fucking jail or else I will fucking be... for killing his sorry ass!" Zeke yelled in the hallway continuing with his "fit" until his mother decided to intervene, after 10 minutes.

**(A/N end)**

"Ezekiel Pedred DO NOT make me come upstairs with a bottle of bleach and a toilet brush to scrub your mouth than hang it out side on the cloths line to dry! I didn't raise my first born in the middle of a jungle!" poor miss Pedred yelled.

Hearing the shame in Zeke's voice he somewhat muttered an apology making his way back his face now pink rather than red cuddling Shauna.

"Well, I guess this is common knowlege to us now," Uriah said breaking the silence, showing us an article that has been released about the events which happened in court, to some extend I was free, I was able to tell the truth to my friends or what I consider family but at the same time, now the whole world knows.

Awkwardness, was not in our vocabulary, there was never a dull moment once you were in our group of friends but now that was all I felt as everyone fiddled with their thumbs wondering what to say. Moments passed until Shauna released an apology," Four, Tobias, I am so sorry of thinking about you so horribly, but to be honest there were very good reasons as to why I should, but since you and Tris got together... I'm really happy for you guys," she said genuinely.

Feeling Tris' skin get hotter due to those words made me laugh and as I looked at the corner of the screen, I saw Tris, in my arms, rivaling a tomato made me laugh even more, causing everyone to laugh as Tris' face got even redder. So that's how my day ended with six of us, video chatting, laughing as if we were high on drugged by Amity bread, seriously, I've heard rumours.

**TRIS POV**

Going to school Monday morning was not something I was looking forward to honestly, with all the publicity due to the court case involving myself, Tobias and Marcus as well as the fact that Evelyn and George was going to rehab, it would be tough. I am mainly concerned about Tobias, not myself whoever tells me shit I will guarente you they will get it back 100 times worse, if they are lucky. Tobias on the other hand, on the other side of the world, in an alternate univirse, of a different dimension may just end up in the principal's office.

Taking peeks of him here and there during lunch, didn't help the nerves especially since his jaw was clenched with his hand fisted around the small pastic fork stabbing the poor brocolli, poor things, Peter, forever smug, with that runover roadkill he calls a face approached us happily taking in the silence and stares he received from our table. He placed his flat ass on the seat _next_ to me putting his tray on the table as if we were all old childhood friends. Shoving his food abnoxially into his mouth, making a huge scene of chewing and swallowing he gazed at us facinated by us _human beings._

_Fall of a cliff!_ I mentally commanded him to do... needless to say, it didn't work

"Sooo lovely beings of wonder... how are you all doing this lovely day at Faction High... especially you Mr._Tobias Eaton_ how is your back going? I read all about you and your ongoing pity party in court. I sympatise you acutally. I am so sorry that you have to deal with this worthless whore of a flat stick, Beatrice Prior, as well as your "abuse". I am sorry that she is holding you back in life, I am sorry that she is _selling her body_ to desperate fucking people, _like you,_ I am sorry that her fucking bro-" he rambled until the back of his head met the cold brick wall as his feet were suspended in the air, his food lay on the metallic table abandoned but at the same time relieved. Tobias had the same look on his face as he did that night when Marcus stormed into my house, pure rage.

"Don't you say another freaking word. You know nothing... My life is not a freaking pity party," Tobias spat," Tris is not selling her body neither is she a whore, in fact the only **whore** I know of is your cousin over there, Marco, it seems you haven't heard the joyous news," deja vu... the whole school gathered around the scene including myself and the gang all staring anxiously at the event unfolding. A part of me wants to stop it before it gets out of hand but the other half want to push it to see how far Tobias could get before punching Peter's already purple face. The whole school was anxious to hear the_"joyous news"_ unfortunately for them Tobias whispered it into his ear before releasing him. Seeing him slumped against the wall clutching his sides, either from lack of breath or anger or both, made me realise how small he is compared to us. The power of 6 good people can over power 1 evil any day.

Silence filled the air, with Tobias returning to my side, his warm hand around my waist and his thumb forming circles, I was content. A small smirk was displayed on all 6 of our faces as the information the Tobias just told Peter seemed to sink in as he screamed in agony.

"_Fan-fucking-tastic! Albert Rivers you are so fucking dead. Molly you too! A fucking child at 17 years! what the hell were you thinking! Don't you both know what Condoms are?" _ HE sreamed looking like an elf sone wrong, his face was green with sploches of red and his ears were blood red. Al and Molly stopped... whatever they were doing as the school _"ooooo"_ed in response of her implied pregnancy. Now that whole school knows! Molly looked as if she was about to cry and Al was just... numb.

Peter didn't get the chance to pummle anything before the loud P.A speaker rang out," Peter Kurter, Molly Kurter, Albert Waters, _Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior, _the principle would like to see you in his office now"

SILENCE once more...

**A/N Dear Zee17divergent, I apologise as well as everyone else anticipating this chapter**

**so that is the end of this long overdue chapter, I am so sorry for not updating last Friday, I was so busy with my school fundraiser which was Saturday, I was so exhausted and I had no time Sunday to write and update. I now have time to update this late Thursday night, sorry again. And please don't hate me, I will not be updating tomorrow either, 99% sure. I am sorry again but I have a family commitment since last month which I have to attend but my regular updates would commence from next Friday. But on another note, I hope you all liked this chapter a bit of a cliff hanger... oppsie! And that you everyone for _12 reveiws! _this is so amazing seriously thank you all so much for everything you all have done really it means a lot. Oh and just before I end it, I have noticed there isn't any Maze runner quotes recently purely because it that chapter content doesn't suit the quotes I like but I will try to incorperate some just for _I thought I was the only one_ as well as for anyone who likes them. Just reveiw and leave what you would like me to do or PM me and I will try to do it. It is now 10:32 pm on a school night and I have to wake up for my school which startes at 7:45 am in the morning... just saying but I don't mind because I love you all!**

**Thanks again and can I _PLZPLZPLZPLZ GET 4-8 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER? PLZ_good night or day.. BYEE!**


	43. Chapter 43 apology

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

**A/N hey everyone, there is no update today becuase Thursday is my birthday so we did some stuff with some really close friends on Friday night (my usual udate night) as well as I had to study for upcoming tests and end of term, but I will try my best to update Thurday night as a sort of my gift to you sort of thing. I am so sorry for the disappointment, if I could I would update now I did attempt to actually but you know what they say you are yourself's greatest critique, and I personally didnt feel like it was my best so I deleted it and instead wrote this A/N. **

**Thanks for all the reviews at this point I am forever grateful to you all and i feel so bad for not updating every time I don't. Sorry again. Bye- Divergentshadowhunter02**


	44. Chapter 44 In the Office

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

TRIS POV

So that is how 15 minutes into 6th period I found myself in the middle of my parents with Tobias seated on my mom's left. Peter's and Al's parents came as well but Molly's parents didn't show up apparently they went on a cruise to celebrate their anniversary. Al sat between his parents like I did and Peter as well sat between his parents with Molly on the left looking very, very, _very_ uncomfortable. Through out the awkward 15 mins I looked at Molly and Al out of in corner of my eyes communicating whether it is by looks, movements or lip reading. Peter just sat there with his parents looking all to familiar with the situation,maybe it is deja vu for them. Tobias made no movement he didn't seem angry, upset, nervous but in fact calm, I did as well; we have nothing to be worried to be worried about if someone had to be nervous it would be Molly and Al.

Molly better be ready for a blow out because child abuse is out of discussion since she is carrying a child but Albert Joshua Waters better treasure his last few seconds of having his balls _attached _to his body because darling-sugar-bread-julie-mango, I promise you it will end up in a bucket in front of him... if he was lucky.

PETER POV

**(A/N heavy cursing throughout his POV)**

Oh FUCK it is like the Antartic and Artic circle joined! It is so fucking cold, I contained my shiver as I looked at the setting of the air condition... 14 degrees ... fantastic. Well I guess I will be leaving this room with 5 less toes and 7 less fingers, I really wont mind being in the Scorch Trail at the moment, and yes I read. You are a freaking bully and everyone automatically assumes you are a bully.

Molly( not so discreetly) was talking to Albert and I don't give a fuck anymore about them. I seriously don't want to be here and I will bet my parents don't want to either; it is no secret my dad was missing a meeting to be here and my mom was missing her friend's family funeral to be here, for the 5 time for the school year.

I understand why I was called into the office but who was I expecting to be here the fucking Care Bears? Fuck no! But I really hoped they didn't have to be called in. Like Molly, I wasn't given much attention so I understand how she must be feeling at the moment, bittersweet, she will be getting the attention from her parents but had to get pregnant to do so, maybe the family will finally bond, all of them.

Unlike my parents, whatever spare moment they had, they spent it talking to Patrick, my older brother who is studying lawyer to work in the same lawfirm as Molly's dad. I mean for real Patrick is 21 years old and I am 17, who is more important the successful star student in Oxford or the possible hospital mix up troubled child. Knowing them they may say the star student. I grew tired of the whole act of my parents saying that they had no favourite, BULLSHIT pure and utter BS.

Patrick was the brainiac of the family, caring, kind, considerate, everything I wasn't. Since the day he was born my parents have been by his side constantly cheering him on, I was given sloppy seconds. There was a time in my life when Patrick was my role model and I was trying to emmulate him to please my parents but 7 years down the road, I realized that there was no way to please them without actually being Patrick, so I gave up. I gave up on my parents, Patrick and me and I really didn't care.

I looked to my left and right to see both my parents on their phones, silent, this is there 6th time being called into the office for the year and they didn't seem to care anymore. As long as I was feed, protected, given an education and clothed, I was fine because that is what the law states any thing beyond that they don't give a flying fuck.

TRIS POV

10 more minutes of silence passed when the principal finally walked in, we all anxiously waited for him to speak as his shoes clicked against the wooden floor. An atmosphere of sophistication surrounded him . He held her chin up balancing his glasses on the bridge of his nose giving us poor youths a veiw of the SEVERAL bats in that cave.

Principal Reyes, the husband of the Geography teacher Mrs. Johanna Reyes had many files in this hands which was possibly our student records, some larger and thicker than others hint hint. He took the seat behind the large mohogony table **(Hunger** **Games anyone?) **making a horrible voice from the back of his throat, clearing it before his spoke.

"Good day , sirs and misses. I am sure you all are wondering why you have been called into my office in the middle of the day along with your children, maybe more than others," he gave a pointed look at Peter who didn't seem disturbed by this," At lunchtime today, there was a slight.. disagreement," HA _disagreement_ my ass," which resulted in a series of physical association, revealing of secrets to the school population a cursing," he paused at this to allow the information to register in the parents minds who all seemed to be staring at their children with their eyebrows and foreheads creased eyes swallowed in fear and confusion.

"At approximately 11:45am in the cafeteria Peter took a seat next to Tobias and continued to made jerks toward him about his father and mother, irritating Tobias, obviously. Further accusing Beatrice Prior of selling her body to him and others, Peter showed signs of continuing but was stopped by Tobias who, as I was told and veiwed on the cameras, defended himself and Beatice mentioning something about_ joyous news_ and someone named Marco who is and I quote "a whore" but then punched Peter and whispered something into his ear.

He then released Peter and walked back to Beatice while Peter seemed to wrap his head around what just happened but a few seconds later, he erupted into a fit of anger, cursing and revealed some private information regarding Molly Kurter and Albert Waters." he paused again while Molly's aunt and uncle seemed confused while Al's parents were unreadable," It is none my business to be involved in this matter but any schooling arrangements can be made with me anytime during this week for Molly and perhaps Albert. But due to Molly's... state I would not like her to attend the upcoming prom, purely because of her ...situation... and to protect her from any kind of bullying, Al , I recommend you to stay home as well.

Peter, I would like to discuss your matter privately after this. Tobias you have attacked Peter Kurter but in a response to a bully's comment, you were standing up for yourself and Beatrice and I admire that. Considering you records are clean and you haven't done anything bad in the years you have attended this establishment, I will not give you any severe punishment but you will be given one. You are to remain in school for 2 hours to help the prom committee to prepare for it as well as work at the ticket stand for an hour the night of prom, understood? right. Thank you everyone for being here this afternoon, you may leave except the Kurter family with the exception of Molly, thank you."

As I stood, Tobias was right by my side holding my hand giving it a little squeeze, I looked up at him to find him looking back down at me, he is so sweet.

**A/N hello everyone, SORRY for being MIA so long. so many things have been happening, tests are coming up, it was my birthday, my brother wrote SEA, my school had a fundraiser etc etc, I have been so busy and I suffered a slight writers block, I really didn't know approach this chapter so I apologise if it wasn't the best. but I am at 119 reviews this is amazing thank you all so much but 1 of my goals to be done before or as soon as I finish this story is to reach 150 reveiws, 31 reveiws to get in around 4 more chapters! And I also managed to fit in a MR reference and a Hunger Games!**

**150 reviews a long way to go but we have come so far. Thank each and everyone who has reveiwed, favourited and followed this story and as soon as I am done with this the day after the TMI story will be posted. **

**So goodnight or day which ever and can I _PLZPLZPLZPLZ GET 3-7 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER? PLZPLZPLZPLZ? byee!_**


	45. Chapter 45 Peter

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

PETER POV

I looked at Tris, Tobias, Molly and Al walking outside with the adults leaving my dad mom and I alone in the freezing room with Rat Man... urgh I wish. Mr Reyes stared intensely at us, me in particular as if trying to read into the depths of my rock-hard, black, bleak, evil soul. I stared right back, feeling a little bold, 3%, the rest of me was scared shit-less.

I, of course didn't let it show, you must never show weakness, never, rule 1 of my life, it was practically my life summary actually. I rubbed my sneakers on the metal leg of the chair creating an irritating squeaking sound that is even unbearable for dolphins. The principal sighed in response, she has grown accustomed to my attitude and gave up on trying to "counsel" me. I had a psyhcologist growing up believe it or not, that was my only way of attention and proof that my parents knew I existed, until she died, her death really did a number on me and how I veiwed the world. No matter how rich, poor, pretty, ugly etc, we would all die, like it or not. Our heart will stop beating, death is imminent and we must all learn to accept it. I have yet to accept it and I am living in a sort of dream like state, it's like I know I am alive but I don't know if this is reality or a dream. Like now.

"So, Peter Micheal Kurter, you have been called in here more than I could count in such a small time space, I am disappointed in you. You are incredibly smart; you are excelling in Physical education and Biology not to mention your Technical Drawing skills, I am shocked. I expect more from you," the principal stated as I rolled my eyes in response," Despite your academics, you are rude, irresponsible, a nuisance in class and a threat to the school population as shown in the bathroom incident involving, you, Albert Waters, Drew Fisher and Beatrice Prior as the victim in that nonsense." He stopped to create emphasis.

"I really don't think this the best environment to continue your schooling, you have already reached the maximum of 5 suspensions and all that is left is expelsion which I have no choice but to give you. I am terribly sorry but it has to be done for the greater good for my students and yourself son," the principal "sympathetically" told me. I didn't do anything but roll my eyes and much to no one's surprised got up and walked out, I was no longer a student of this institution and had no right to be on this compound. I could hear my parent apologising for my rudeness and the response of Mr. Reyes was cut short by the school bell, one more period left in the school day, joy.

**A/N hey guys this chapter is long overdue like really long and is at the same time really short really really short. I am so sorry but on the bright side my test finished Wednesday and I should be starting my holiday update schedule, every other day. That was why I didn't update so I could focus on my school work sorry for not telling you all in advance. But thank you for tolerating me and next chapter should be about Molly's reveal to her parents... possible disownership "hint hint" but yea. It should be up on Sunday and please reveiw at least 1?**

**oh and I want to do some book shopping any suggestions? PM me.**

**Bye!**


	46. Chapter 46 Goodbye secrets

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

MOLLY POV

It has been a week, my parents are home now and my dad has no cases going on so he is mostly at home. I haven't been to school for a while, mostly because I have been experiencing early morning sickness. I have been down playing it as the flu ensuring my parents that I will be well again soon. My heart hasn't stopped palpitating since I discovered I was pregnant which was about a month or so ago, it is a wonder I'm not dead. The guilt inside is threatening to explode, I don't know how long I could keep this a secret and Al is just as scared. We are young teenagers who made a mistake, a drastic horrible one. We don't talk or really love each other. This baby was conceived into an undeserving family so I was thinking about giving up the baby to adoption, for a family who really deserves him or her.

3rd person POV

2 hours later.

Molly slowly descended the stairs deciding that it was time to come clean before it was too late. She rounded the corner and peeked into the kitchen where her mom and dad sat at the dining table conducting a conversation. A smile graced her face. She wanted a permanent family like that and maybe this baby was a one way ticket to it. Maybe it would bring them closer together but maybe not. She moved towards them, her feet feeling like lead and her hands all of a sudden layered with sweat. She took a gulp and tried to calm her breathing which was coming out in short rapid spurts. Without much thought she jumped into the words lingering on the top of her tongue.

"Mom, dad?" she voiced shakily. They both looked up to her, their smile gone with the sound of her worry and fright.

"Yes Mol?" her mom replied the little wrinkles spotted her forehead. Hesitantly, she approached them taking the farthest seat away from them. They didn't questioned it since they were too focused on what was her secret.

"Um, I have something to tell you guys," she mumbled but thought to herself _"No shit sherlock, they wouldn't have guessed". _Her parents nodded at her to continue somewhat encouragingly," I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" her father asked beads of sweat now trickling down his face.

With a deep breath she said again, more firmly," I'm pregnant, about a month along, it's Albert Waters."

Her parents stared at her as if she was crazy. The said nothing for a while taking their time to digest the information while she just stared at them full of anxiety. The weight on her shoulders disappeared momentarily but then came once again. Her mother was the first to speak.

"I really don't know what to say," she said as her hands trembled," What about your education, I thought you were planning to become a business owner perhaps a criminal lawyer, have you thought about how this was going to affect your education?" as if expecting her daughter to have an answer she seemed shocked, of course her daughter doesn't have an answer for her! She has been spoon fed everything since she was born.

"Molly, this is unacceptable, you are 17 years old, too young for this!" her father roared in rage," you don't know anything about motherhood, you are not educated to an extend to receive a fruitful income nor do I bet that young man will be a part of that child's life. He is irresponsible and unworthy! The number of times I have spoken to you about this... UNSAFE behaviour. I told you about the risks for this happening, I spoke to you about what can happen to you, hell, I even sent you to a class about the risks for STIs and STDs. Have you any respect towards yourself? It seems not! You will have that child adopted, do you hear me? That child is not going to be the root cause of your poverty he or she will not suffer as a result of your irresponsible ac-"

"Shut up!" Molly shouted at her father, she couldn't take this anymore, she was tired of her father belittling her. She was tired of them wanting her to be the picture image of perfect when they were always ignoring her anyways," This child will stay with me whether you like it or not. I will continue my education, successfully, in Faction High or not, With or without your help." she looked them square in their eyes. Her mother was in tears and her father was still red form his previous outburst.

"Molly, just go pack a bag, you will be staying with your aunt for a week, let me get myself in order," her father said rubbing his forehead as if trying to ease the pain away.

Molly quietly ascended the stairs, unsure of who won the battle, but prepping for war.

**A/N ok that was intense to write. So that was the end of this chapter, hope you all liked it and sorry for updating so late. Thank you to the various reveiwers and especially to that very devoted Guest reveiwer(s). Is it it the same person, I think so if not well, that you all. I am at 145 reveiws crazy right?**

**Anyway about this chapter, I was trying to capture the various emotions involving teenage pregnancy, there is the unsurity, fright, worry, happiness, sadness, joy, anger etc. I didn't want Molly to commit suicide because even if you have a bump in the road focus on the big picture, count your blessing and work hard to succeed in life. On that note, Al will not be committing suicide either and you will find out how everything works out for Molly and Peter in the end (epilouge)**

**And from now on everything will basically be fluff as requested by sarah88. ChristalTse, I am planing for having a happy ever after ending for Peter, don't worry but keep tuned to see.**

**About the books I checked the bookstores for them but since I live in a small country, we don't have a huge variety but I will keep checking for your suggestions, thanks for leaving them!**

**Ok that is it and can I get _2-5 REVEIWS PLZPLZPLZ? Thanks _BYE!**


	47. Chapter 47 Writer's block

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

**A/N hey guys this is not an update, sorry. But we have celebrations left right and centre. All those who live in Trinidad will know that SEA results came out and my brother passed for his first choice, YAY so we are really happy. **

**That is why I haven't updated since Tuesday, that and there is also the fact that I have a slight writer's block. Believe it or not, the emotions you have in yourself greatly affects the way you write and at the moment, my so called "friend" of 7 years has betrayed me and everyone else who has ever taken interest in her friendship.**

**SO it is kinda hard to write "fluff" with a bit of anger inside you. **

**School is officially finished until next term and I got an A in end of Term test so that is a plus. But yea that is all. Sorry to have this affect you and your interest in this story, I will try to come up with at least one more chapter before the epilogue.**

**But unfortunately, I think the next chapter will be the epilogue since I have already planned out the end for each character. But the day after I will post the first chapter of my new fanfic for The Mortal Instruments. **

**Sorry once again, and at the end of the next Chapter or epilogue, I will respond to each reveiwer from my last update (chapter46). Bye!**

**-Divergentshadowhunter02**


	48. Chapter 48 Epilouge

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

18 years later...

TRIS POV

I looked from the veiw of my porch at the scene before me. My four children ran like horses with their friends and cousins. I unknowingly began circling my swollen 8 month pregnant stomach, in there held my set of twins, boy and girl. The loud chit chatting rang to my right as Caleb, Cara, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will carried on their conversations, including the out of timing jokes from and Uriah and Zeke, nothing has changed form high school as you see.

At 34 I couldn't be more happier, I have had 2 adorable children with 2 on the way, my family business," Prior Perfection", has been spread all over the globe including, China, Canada, India and at least 3 locations in each of the states in the US since I took over for my mom and Tobias has changed his choice of prfession, he is now a Cadiologist and the chief of staff at the hospital. Christina the head of my fashion department, designing all the clothes to be sold, she LOVES the job. Will is a computer programmer for Apple and is a soon to be a proud father of a set of twin girls, Hayley and Iris , much to Christina's delight but it is no secret that as soon as the doctor gives them the go, they will be trying for a boy, hint hint.

Uriah and Zeke open a gym where they both worked as personal trainers of course giving them something to compete about now that they were both married and fathers. Uriah and Mar had boy, Thomas , then a girl, Iris. Guess who gave them the names, just guess... Uriah in honor of The Maze Runner (Thomas) and Pokemon(Iris). Zeke and Shauna had 2 boys, Justin and Kyle and a girl, Mackenzie. The 3 boys take after their fathers, loud rowdy and a hunger that cannot be feed. Both Mar and Shauna owned a restaurant working as chefs giving them something to use their years at cutlery school for.

Caleb and Cara on the other hand, resided in New York but frequently visited us in Chicago. Unfortunately, they have had been having trouble conceiving but have been blessed with a boy, Jordon. They are both medical scientist explaining why they had to move to NY, to be closer to the high profile lab they work at.

Lost in my own train of thoughts, a pair of hands wrapped around my hips snapped me out of it. I gasped in surprised giving the person behind me a good hearty laugh.

"Can you please stop stalking the children and join us at the table like a normal person?" Tobias asked me chuckling to hisself. After 15 years of marriage, I still find myself lost in those deep blue seas. Hunter , my first born son, is a splitting image of Tobias and Sofia, my daughter has her fathers brown curly locks but my grey-blue eyes, both gorgeous on the outside but even sweeter at heart. Maybe I'm a little bias but I earned that right. I nodded my head holding onto Tobias' hand like every other pregnancy. I try to convince him I am not a piece of glass at 8 months pregnant... just a little more clumsy but it never works. I sat on the sofa right next to Tobias who hasn't let go of my hands, listening to the conversation as well as grabbing a donut, don't judge.

"OMG guess who I saw today!" Chistina yelled, who else would? No one answered so she continued," MOLLY KURTER!" I dropped my donut, shit.

Everyone froze.

"Yea there she was just standing and looking at me I am like "what the hell are you going to talk or not" Eventually she told me everything and when I say everything I mean everything right from the moment she left the house." Long story short, Molly kept the baby when she was born, Crystal, much to her parents' disapproval, they basically disowned her. She was living with her aunt who wasn't well-off and while studying at a local school, she worked odd jobs to support Crystal, her aunt and herself. She got a scholarship and applied for NYU but after getting in, she unable to pay the tuition and that is where Momma and Dadda Kurter hopped in, they always kept tabs on her. They managed to pay for her tuition and baby sit young Crystal while at school. Her aunt however died a few years back, stage 4 leukemia. But on the bright side Molly is an educational activist and her and her parents opened a non-profitable organisation dedicated to the unfortunate who can't afford education.

I was shocked but proud, if I could meet Molly right now, I would gladly be her friend I am still not to sure about Peter from what I heard he is currently on trial for murder of 4 citizens, and bail has been denied.

I quite frankly don't care anymore, from what I know he can't and will not hurt and blood and non- blood family.

I snuggled into Tobias' chest and looked back onto the field looking at the kids race giggling as they tumbled, jumping, squealing,_ this is my future._

**A/N so that is the offical end of this story, I won't lie I will miss this story hope you all will too but need not worry tomorrow my MORTAL INSTRUMENTS fanfiction will up so look out for that, I will update a chapter on this story a few seconds after it is up. Sorry if this chapter is kinda suckish but yea.**

**countryblueeyes- I love your pen name, i am a lover of country music actually. But hope you are happy with Molly's future.**

**ChristalTse- I believe she will be**

**NALEY23always forever- hope this is fluffy enough!**

**sarah88- You' welcome on the shoutout and thank you so much! I understand and that is why I did not involve any thoughts of Molly's suicide since I thought it was a bad message to send to my readers.**

**Divergentseriesfan 13- Thank you much, hope you enjoyed the end even though I know it could have been better.**

**A regrettable decision- I will PM you.**

**Shyla4610- Thank you for the comforting words and I guess time tests friendships and it just so happened this friendship crumbled no matter how hard I tried. Hope this will never happen to you.**

**Guest- sorry for ending I really am.**

**RipleySW- trust me if the person had an account I would have PMed them but I hoped the AN was enough to stop them for doing this to any other writer on the site, but thank you.**

**SO this is offically the end I guess. Thank you to my first reveiwer LilBebe who gave me my first my push of encouragement and all the others who continued with the push. Thank you all so mush and check out the TMI fanfic. Also can we get this up to 160 reveiws? Please for old times sake?**


	49. Chapter 49 New Story

**(A/N I don't own divergent I wish I did but all rights go to Veronica Roth)**

**A/N hey guys this is just an AN to tell you all that my new TMI fanfic is up since the 14 of July. I am sorry for not telling you all earlier but my laptop was giving some trouble to publish the story so I did it from my phone and was waiting for my laptop to settle down to write this AN. **

**Puzzled Hearts has 1 chapter for now since I will update today and every other day, so Saturday expect another update but I will be away this weekend so if I don't update just know that I don't have wifi from where I am since I will pre type the chapter. **

**Thank you all so much for reaching my 160 reveiws goal, I mean A LOT. And to sarah88, I know it would have been nice to see Tris and Tobias in the delivery room and getting married, I really am sorry that I didn't write one, but now that you brought it up, I think I may write a chapter on the delivery of Tris and Tobias' twins, so keep your eyes open (hunger games). SO that is all for now. **

**I hope you all will check out my TMI fanfic, it is a differnt type of writing from this Divergent one, a bit more dark but will still have those cute ... upcoming... Clace, Sizzy and Malec moments and of course MAX!**

**-Divergentshadowhunter02**


End file.
